15 Dias
by Kiyavi M
Summary: Eles viviam um relacionamento intenso. Wufei os desejava igualmente e descobre-se apaixonado por ambos. Porém uma inevitável ruptura ocorre quando o orgulho do chinês é atingindo por um dos seus amantes. O que ocorre quando 2 partes de um trio se separam?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: 15 dias

**Autora:** Kiyavi M.

**Beta:** Blanxe

**Gênero:** Universo alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Drama e um pouco de angst. Threesome.

**Casal:** Wufei & Duo & ? (não conto! Surpresinha. XD)

**Classificação:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus. Bem que eu queria ter um deles em especial amarrado no pé da minha cama. Mas não o tenho. : D

Todos eles pertencem a uma empresa que ganhou e ainda deve ganhar muito dinheiro com as suas lindas faces. : D

Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles.

**Agradecimento: **

Um agradecimento mais do que especial a 'minha' beta. Obrigado por tudo! : ) Por me agüentar, por me orientar, por me fazer enxergar determinadas situações, por esperar pacientemente pelos messes que protelei até tudo ficar ajeitadinho. XD

E principalmente agradeço pela sua ajuda e betagem em um casal em especial. (sei que Blanxe non gosta e esta sofrendo muito para simplesmente me fazer um enorme favor. Serei eternamente grata. =P)

* * *

Esta fic é dedicada além de ser um presente para a minha querida Illy-chan.

**

* * *

**

Ele acordou sobressaltado, mais uma vez. Novamente, despertava cansado e suado, com o corpo trêmulo. Seu coração batia forte e desritmado dentro de seu peito, a ponto de quase se fazer ouvir. Abriu os olhos tentando controlar o ritmo ofegante de sua respiração, o qual sentia dificuldade em encontrar um único movimento cadenciado. Buscava o ar, profusamente, na tentativa de levar oxigênio para seus pulmões. Uma tentativa praticamente falha.

Olhou ao seu redor e localizou-se. Estava em seu quarto. O ambiente encontrava-se quente e escuro; apenas alguns leves raios solares entravam pelas frestas da persiana escura, tentando levar algum brilho ao seu interior. Tentava compreender o que havia acontecido e, depois do entendimento, um quase sorriso surgiu no canto esquerdo de sua boca, quando se lembrou do sonho recém desperto. E uma inconsciente esperança, ainda adormecida, tocou em sua mente a procura de aconchego e conforto.

Rolou pela cama… Vazia. Olhou para o teto e lembranças recentes cravejavam a sua visão. Logo depois do leve riso, emitiu um rosnado de compreensão. Fitou o quarto…Vazio. A esperança desperta foi morta pelo som da lembrança e pela ausência de ambos.

Sozinho. Mais um dia que acordava sozinho. Já estava parecendo um ritual desde que eles discutiram… Desde o dia em que se separaram de alguma forma.

Eles sempre discutiam por coisas banais, seus gênios fortes eram igualmente difíceis e perfeitamente compatíveis. Mas, daquela vez, havia sido mais sério. Eles se agrediram mutuamente. Palavras machucam tanto quanto socos e chutes, e, por muito pouco, não chegaram de fato à agressão física. Trincou os dentes, forçando o maxilar. A raiva pelo motivo da discussão e o seu seguimento, ainda o afetava. E isto o fazia se sentir fraco.

Ele odiava se sentir fraco. Nunca fora fraco. Até deixar que ele entrasse em sua vida e a monopolizasse, de alguma forma. Não era para ser daquela maneira, mas não sabia onde tudo havia se transformado. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo as pequenas gotículas de suor se acumular nas mesmas. Lentamente, correu os dedos sobre o cabelo negro e o sentiu grudento pela transpiração. Seu peito ainda subia e descia, rapidamente, devido à respiração pesada e pela recente recuperação de uma grave enfermidade. Escutou um leve ruído vindo do corredor e viu a porta de seu quarto abrindo lentamente.

Sozinho? Não.

Sentiu o peso do filhote de gato pular sobre a cama - a movimentando levemente - enquanto passeava mansamente sobre ela. Virou seu rosto em direção ao pequeno e estranho animal e perguntou como havia se deixado convencer a ficar com ele no período que seu dono viajava a trabalho.

Duo sempre conseguia o que queria. Isso era um fato que fora comprovado inúmeras vezes. E, por este fato, agora se encontrava naquela situação. Mas, no meio daquele turbilhão de fúria e frustração, a lembrança do americano fez seu coração se agitar e aquecer, o lembrando que não estava sozinho. Mesmo eles não estando mais completos; não estaria sozinho nunca mais. Um riso meio encabulado surgiu em seus lábios para confirmar de seus sentimentos. Porém, mesmo tendo aquela certeza, algo o incomodava. O que eles fariam a partir daquele momento? Como iriam agir? A falta de resposta apenas o deixou mais irritadiço. Na realidade, não havia uma resposta. Afinal, quando todos se viram envolvidos, nenhum deles nunca cogitou que um dia algo parecido pudesse vir a acontecer. Que duas partes de um todo poderiam se desligar.

Os dois – o gato e ele - se encararam com a proximidade. Sentiu o hálito morno do felino próximo ao seu rosto. O animal miou baixo, olhando diretamente para seus olhos e depois mostrou seus dentes pontiagudos. Parecia que o bicho podia captar o seu estado de espírito.

– Gato idiota! – reclamou, ao vê-lo se aninhar em um de seus travesseiros, em busca de um cheiro conhecido. O perfume do dono talvez ainda estivesse presente.

Sentou-se aborrecido; mal-humorado e excitado. Como ocorria diariamente nos últimos dias. Jogou-se novamente sobre a cama, e aninhou-se timidamente sobre os lençóis. Assim como o gato, talvez ele, involuntariamente, também quisesse buscar o cheiro conhecido que sempre o acalentava.

Talvez se dormisse de novo... Talvez se pudesse voltar a sonhar... Quem sabe, quando acordasse, tudo estaria diferente. Tudo estaria como deveria ser. Ele estaria como sempre fora: calmo, sereno e controlado. E tudo voltaria a mais perfeita ordem.

O relógio tocou alto novamente. Seu som estridente, mais uma vez, soou o dizendo que já estava na hora de levantar e seguir com a sua vida adiante. Informando-o que sua vida era aquela agora.

Levantou e caminhou lentamente pelo quarto. Nos últimos dez dias, desde que se recuperara e se vira sozinho sem a presença daqueles que preenchiam o espaço presente, que sua vida se tornara uma cena de filme, em que se repetia na mesma lenta e cotidiana cena. Um DVD riscado, que nunca seguia adiante. Separou a roupa com a qual iria trabalhar, lembrou-se que teria uma reunião com sua equipe tática dos Preventers e com Lady Une - sua comandante - no início daquela manhã.

Quando ainda era um garoto e lutava por seus ideais pilotando a Nakatu, nunca pensou ou imaginou que, com seus 24 anos de idade, estaria vivo e trabalhando como um agente de campo para os Preventers.

Sorriu levemente por aquele pensamento e pela vida lhe pregar certas peças.

Não reclamava, sua vida era boa, gostava do trabalho. Era muito bem remunerado para fazê-lo da melhor forma. Ainda podia se sentir útil com ele; sua mente e seu físico eram exigidos igualmente.

Seu trabalho lhe dava todos estes benefícios, junto a um bônus. O bônus era de que podia conviver com seus amigos de guerra e ex-companheiros de infinitas batalhas. Este era um lado positivo e negativo ao mesmo tempo. O positivo era que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convivência, eles haviam criado um vínculo que não saberia descrevê-lo ou até mesmo nomeá-lo. Mas este os unia de uma forma intensa, leal e, até mesmo, familiar.

E o lado negativo era que, nesta convivência, ele era obrigado a vê-lo depois de todo o desentendimento e agressão. E não havia como desprezá-lo, ou cortá-lo de sua vida. Porque todos eles - os ex-pilotos - possuíam uma co-dependência emocional que apenas soldados, que vivenciaram a crueldade e a vitória de uma mesma guerra, podiam entender. E isso que evitava um afastamento real. Ele não fugia desta regra, mesmo que nunca assumisse tal fato. E, com essa convivência - com a presença do outro constantemente em sua vida - um sentimento amargo surgia em suas entranhas: Culpa.

E essa mesma culpa - até então inexistente - tentava a todo o custo lhe acusar de algo. De algo irracional, que ele jamais assumiria e que, talvez, tivesse mesmo exagerado. Porque, ainda que brigados, eles eram obrigados a conviver pacificamente. E isso o consumia. O consumia por continuar desejando algo vindo da parte do outro ou até dele mesmo. Algo que ele próprio não faria, nem expressaria.

Infelizmente, trabalhavam juntos. Viam-se, se olhavam, se falavam profissionalmente; mas, em momento alguma, palavras eram ditas por nenhum dos dois. Nem um _'oi'_ mais íntimo, um _'olá'_ mais cordial ou um pedido de desculpas.

Perdão, não pediria. Afinal, ele poderia ter exagerado, mas não havia feito nada de errado. Apenas reagiu ao que estava explícito a sua frente. Por que se humilharia assumindo um erro que não era seu? Não demonstraria a sua fraqueza e a sua necessidade interna de tê-lo novamente. E, provavelmente, o outro pensava da mesma forma, pois nada dizia e não agia ainda que fosse o culpado; o fator que desencadeara de tudo.

Eles eram miseravelmente orgulhosos.

E para piorar toda a desastrosa situação, Duo não estava presente nestes dias que se passaram, assim como não estava presente quando tudo aconteceu, para ao menos amenizar o fator reativo entre eles. Amaldiçoou pela enésima vez aquela viajem a qual o americano fora obrigado a fazer para L2, assim como aquele bendito acampamento de sobrevivência. O americano sempre fora o elo principal daquela união, provavelmente se não estivessem sozinhos, nada teria chegado ao ponto que chegou: ao da ruptura. Não bastasse o que inexplicavelmente acontecia a ele, a falta e a saudade que nutria pelo americano assolava seu peito de uma forma terrivelmente desoladora. Nunca pensou que sentiria tal sentimento de uma forma tão única, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão distinta nos dois casos, mas que em conjunto causavam um efeito muito mais arrasador do que jamais imaginou sentir. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se abandonado por todos, por ambos, pelo destino e até por ele mesmo. E aquela sensação o deixava ainda mais frustrado. Aquilo era tão injusto depois de tudo que teve que lutar internamente para aceitar o que estava vivendo.

Caminhou, lentamente, até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e não se reconheceu. Há alguns dias que não distinguia a imagem que lhe era refletida. As olheiras ainda estavam lá, assim como a face abatida. Jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, para que assim despertasse daquela situação. Escovou os dentes e fez a barba. Tudo de uma forma mecânica, como toda a manhã. Entrou no chuveiro e debaixo da água morna lavou seu cabelo escuro e, no meio do banho, enquanto se ensaboava, não pode mais ignorar a sua evidente excitação. Ela ainda estava lá; desde que acordara. Uma ereção dura e latente que mostrava o quando ainda sentia falta de tudo.

Quinze dias sem sexo. Quinze dias sem beijos quentes. Quinze dias sem toques ousados… Antes, sempre despertava com carícias em seu peito e em suas costas; sempre em conjunto, com exceção apenas quando um deles estava viajando. Antes, sentia mãos, braços e pernas o envolvendo, o tocando, o seduzindo, o provocando, o provando. Antes, ele tinha sexo diariamente e possuía um afeto único, diferenciado e acoplado que poucos teriam a oportunidade de conhecer em suas vidas comuns. Era quase um hábito, agora… Teria que desacostumar, de algum jeito. E compreender de uma vez, que nada mais seria como estava sendo vivido; que, a partir daquele dia, eles teriam que se acostumar novamente ao que eram anteriormente. Um sentimento verdadeiro, sincero, intenso, porém confuso, que os afastavam invés de uni-los.

Com aquela certeza do afastamento real permeando a sua mente com as imagens deles em um futuro muito mais próximo do que gostaria, levantou o rosto deixando que a água morna levasse embora o sentimento de dupla perda que o rondava. Não sabia o que realmente iria fazer ou como agir quando tudo fosse exposto a uma parte muito importante deles. Não sabia como dizer a Duo, como explicar que não conseguiu sobrepujar o seu orgulho e que tudo estava do mesmo jeito com o ex-amante desde que partira. Não conseguiu seguir os conselhos do americano. E que, pelas atitudes e ações do outro, ele também não teve como amenizar o seu amor-próprio e, provavelmente, também havia desistido do relacionamento que mantinham.

Seu peito e corpo vibraram pela memória do que viveram juntos; sensações, sentimentos, carinho, afeto, cumplicidade e paixão que apenas eles três podiam realmente responder e relatar. Mas que agora estava terminado, de alguma forma.

Ainda com a lembrança de seu último sonho - onde estavam juntos em algum lugar que seu inconsciente criou, dentro de suas memórias afetivas - ele permitiu se tocar. Com aquelas lembranças percorrendo seu corpo, o fazendo sentir certas sensações lascivas e arrepios prazerosos, masturbou-se com vigor e intensidade. Imaginou seu ex-amante ali com eles, os tocando, os instigando. Juntos, debaixo do chuveiro, com a água morna acariciando seus corpos quentes e os refrescando. Pode sentir as mãos deles percorrendo cada centímetro de sua existência física. Seus lábios sentiram o gosto da boca dele e a sua textura. A imagem da bela face do americano corada pelo prazer atingiu sua retina atiçando seu desejo de tocá-lo novamente. Lembranças vividas e ainda tão presentes, tão fortes, que sabia que demoraria muito para arrancá-las de si. Ou removê-las de sua memória. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar e tremer em reconhecimento a cada sensação, a cada pequena e ínfima recordação.

E, depois do gozo, o alívio e a raiva. Pôs sua testa contra a parede fria, debaixo da água morna, e lamentou-se internamente por ainda sentir falta de sua presença. Xingou alto, e um sonoro _'Merda'_ ecoou pelas paredes úmidas.

Era fraco e patético. O outro o tornara daquele jeito, o deixando completamente dependente de seus toques. Não tolerava no que havia se tornado: um escravo pedindo, implorando, mendigando por lembranças. Cavando e remoendo recordações da mais pura intimidade luxuriosa entre eles. Uma recordação dolorosa que feria todas as anteriores e que teria que abandonar, para dar espaço a novas tendo somente ele e o seu único amante como protagonista. O que, de modo algum, era ruim, pelo contrário.

Mas, o verdadeiro culpado de tudo fora ele mesmo. Havia sido ele quem aceitara o beijo roubado. Tudo poderia nem ter acontecido ou começado. Bastava ter dado um belo soco no meio daqueles olhos maliciosos, quando o atrevido avançou sobre si o encurralando. Mas ele aceitou aquele beijo roubado, espremido sobre o sofá de Duo. Aceitou e retribuiu. Sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências futuras daquele ato ou sobre o sentimento guardado que seu amigo americano possuía pelo atrevido que o beijava ou pelo próprio sentimento antigo e secreto que nutria pelo amigo e pela nova e confusa experiência de se descobrir atraído pelo outro.

Ele não pensou, apenas agiu ao reflexo. E a conseqüência foi no mínimo inusitada e nova, pelo menos para ele, mas que resultou em ter, pela primeira vez, o que sempre desejara sentir: a textura dos lábios e o toque da pele pálida de seu amor velado. E, naquela noite, sentiu-se unir a duas pessoas tão diferentes de uma forma que nunca conseguiria explicar.

Porém, tudo depois foi tão constrangedor e surreal para seus olhos, que não teve outra reação e fugiu de tudo. Fugiu de ambos. Deixando para trás os outros dois que, para sua compreensão, na época eram mais compatíveis e poderiam a vir a ter um relacionamento real.

Como foi tolo e covarde.

Mas agora era diferente. Não iria abrir mão do que sentia ou o que possuía com Duo. O outro havia feito a sua verdadeira escolha, então, que arcasse e ficasse com ela, os deixando livres, apenas um com outro. Contudo, involuntariamente seus pensamentos o levaram novamente para aquela noite, e o arrepio da lembrança percorreu seu corpo, iniciando um novo despertar. E novamente xingou alto. Ele era tão patético por crer que ainda precisava dele. Porque tudo o que sentia era essa crença, de que precisava dos toques do outro e nada mais era relevante. Era o que queria acreditar.

Não gostava de ter que recorrer à auto-satisfação, ainda mais utilizando a imagem do outro, que ainda lhe provocava arrepios como estimulo, junto a eles. Mas um homem faz o que tem que ser feito - sua consciência lhe afirmava e reafirmava para conter a onda de desgosto que assolava a sua mente.

Vestiu-se apressadamente. Prendeu os cabelos em seu rotineiro rabo de cavalo, enquanto passava pelo corredor de seu apartamento indo à direção da cozinha. Foi fielmente seguido pelo filhote de felino, que teimava em brincar com a barra de sua calça. Pegou-o, puxando pela parte superior de seu pescoço e o olhou profundamente. O felino miou baixo novamente. O animal se parecia com seu dono. Definitivamente era irritante como Duo. E a lembrança do dia em que aquele gatinho conquistou o americano, surgiu em sua memória com o novo miado que o pequeno lhe dirigiu.

_// Era uma sexta-feira. Eles tinham marcado de se encontrar para comerem algo, depois do trabalho. Todos estavam presentes, caminhando juntos pela rua. Conversando e andando tranquilamente, até um pequeno café localizado no grande parque da cidade. _

_Todos precisavam de um pouco de ar fresco depois de uma semana cansativa, presos dentro de salas com ar condicionado. E, principalmente, necessitavam de uma bebida gelada para refrescar aquele final de tarde. Passaram por um prédio antigo azul onde uma gata, deitada displicentemente na janela, olhava o ritmo da cidade enquanto seus filhotes também tentavam se equilibrar no pequeno espaço. Um em especial miou quando passaram perto._

_Passos adiante, sentiu algo arranhar sua perna e viu o filhote caminhando atrás de si, brincando com a barra de sua calça e atrapalhando o seu andar firme. Todos riram com aquela visão. Duo o pegou e o levou de volta para sua casa e o colocou junto a sua grande e arisca mãe. Instantes depois, ele sentiu novamente sua perna sendo arranhada e, pela segunda vez, o rapaz sorridente o levou, o entregando diretamente a sua dona. Não demorou muito para sentir sua perna sendo puxada levemente e quase caiu na tentativa de não pisar no pequeno e inconveniente animal. _

_Daquela vez todos acharam melhor o ignorar, talvez ele assim desistisse e voltasse para casa por conta própria. Engano deles, o gato os seguiu festeiro por todo o trajeto. Sentaram nas mesas externas do pequeno bar/restaurante e o animal se alojou ao lado dele, ainda puxando sua calça. _

– _A barra de sua calça parece ser um brinquedo extremamente interessante, Wufei. - O chinês ouviu Trowa lhe dizer, com certo divertimento na voz. O que fez seu humor ficar um pouco contrariado. Puxou sua calça, porém o pequeno felino não desistiu de seu mais novo brinquedo e foi para a outra perna. Aquele pequeno animal era atrevido e realmente havia resolvido lhe irritar. O olhou de uma forma dura, na tentativa de afugentá-lo, mas o bichinho não desistiu de sua aventura._

_- Este animal se parece com Duo quando adolescente. - Ouviu Quatre falar sorrindo em sua direção. E olhares de incompreensão surgiram diante do loiro._

_- Ele não desiste de querer chamar a atenção de Wufei. O obrigando a conviver com ele e com sua demonstração de amizade. O provocando e impondo a sua presença. - Explicou o jovem a todos. _

_- Completamente irritante. - Todos riram quando aquela observação saiu dos lábios do chinês. Uma palavra contrariada saiu de sua boca quando sentiu o pequeno animal pular em sua perna e começar a escalá-la com suas garras afiadas. _

_- Definitivamente se parece com Duo. - Heero comentou, debochadamente, ao ver aquela cena. Duo apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso sugestivo. _

_O americano levou sua mão esquerda até a perna do chinês e pegou o gato de pêlos marrons. O levou até a direção de seus olhos e o observou calmamente, o filhote miou mal-humorado, por ter sido privado de sua mais nova diversão. O rapaz de longa trança sorriu abertamente diante da visão. Seus olhos se encontraram e todos puderam ver um brilho surgir nos olhos violetas. Ele levou sua outra mão ao animal e lhe fez um carinho perto das orelhas. O filhote fechou os olhos, os cerrando, ao receber o carinho e retribuiu com um miado mais dócil._

_- Olhem para ele! Vocês têm certeza que ele se parece comigo?! Para mim ele me lembra mais outras pessoas. Ele é mal-humorado, altivo, faz o que quer; é persistente e altamente teimoso. Mas, se recebe um carinho no local certo, se derrete por completo. A pequena fera vira literalmente um gatinho manhoso. Com quem ele se parece? Quem acertar eu pago uma cerveja. - O americano falava divertido, olhando para seus amigos, enquanto segurava o gato com uma mão e o mostrava para todos. O pequeno gato era estranho com seu ar docilmente arrogante, com seus pêlos marrons e seus olhos bicolores, um era negro como o ônix e o outro azul como a safira._

_- Ele é estranho. - Ouviram Heero dizer, passando sua mão sobre a mesa e o tocando levemente._

_- Para mim ele é perfeito. - Duo respondeu a todos, pondo o bicho sobre o colo. O pequeno felino se aninhou rapidamente sobre suas pernas e dormiu quase que instantaneamente. _

_Na volta para casa, passaram pelo mesmo lugar para entregar o animal a sua dona. Duo estava decidido a comprá-lo. Ouviram a pequena e velha senhora rir alto ao ouvir a história e viram os olhos do americano cintilar ao recebê-lo de presente. A velha mulher lhe afirmara que não podia contrariar a escolha do animal. No dia seguinte, Duo os carregou a para uma enorme petshop com o animal em punho para comprar todas as necessidades de seu novo amigo.//_

Foi retirado de suas lembranças, com mais um miado. Olhou para seus redondos e estranhos olhos, e lhe afagou o queixo. O gato ronronou baixinho com o carinho oferecido.

'_Irritantemente adorável, assim como o dono'_ - Pensou e deixou que um leve sorriso escapasse de seus lábios. Colocou o pequeno bicho no chão e o pulou. Terminou a caminhada apressadamente até a cozinha, sempre com o bichano em seu encalço. O alimentou, pondo uma comida própria em forma de patê, retirada de uma lata, despejando-a no pote do animal. Aquela comida tinha um cheiro diferente dos outros dias. Olhou para a lata, antes de jogá-la fora. Naquele dia, a refeição do filhote seria a base de peixe.

O bicho miava incansavelmente andando entre suas pernas e se enroscando nelas, enquanto ele preparava a refeição. Botou água fresca no outro recipiente e colocou os dois no chão. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que estava atrasado, muito atrasado, na verdade. Cuidar do pequeno animal o havia feito se esquecer de sua reunião. Não teria tempo para uma refeição decente e tranqüila. Olhou na geladeira, pegou uma garrafinha de iogurte, uma maçã e saiu do apartamento, degustando a bebida láctea cremosa.

----

A reunião havia sido proveitosa, mas um pouco metódica demais até mesmo para ele - Wufei Chang. Estava cansado e ainda teria um dia longo dentro de seu escritório. Queria mesmo estar em campo, atirando e perseguindo os remanescentes da OZ ou qualquer outro que ameaçasse a paz vigente. E não ali, sentando anotando dados e consultando planilhas de organização de grupos.

Queria um pouco de ação. Talvez se socasse alguém, seu estado de espírito melhorasse um pouco. Mas, antes que isso ocorresse, ele teria que planejar a parte burocrática e tática da possível missão. Seu parceiro estava no outro lado da sala, em sua mesa - que ficava de frente para a sua - planejando a outra parte da missão, mapeando estratégias de localizações. Diante da tela cheia de planilhas, mapas e textos de seu computador, ouviu quando seu estômago reclamou da falta de alimento. Ele não havia almoçado, não teve tempo e não sentiu fome também. Lembrou da maçã que havia guardado na gaveta e, ao abri-la, encontrou uma foto.

A foto deles juntos em uma festa em algum lugar que não se recordava. Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura inexpressiva ao lado do americano e seu humor piorou consideravelmente. Eles ainda não tinham se visto naquele dia. Na verdade, não o via há alguns dias. Estranhou por estar notando aquele fato somente naquele momento. Preocupou-se.

Ainda se preocupava com ele. Um som muito parecido com um rosnado saiu de sua garganta, e fechou a gaveta com raiva, fazendo a mesa tremer. Ele definitivamente era um ser fraco.

Em meio a sua raiva, ouviu um ruído em sua porta e a maçaneta se movendo de um lado. Por um momento, a expectativa esperançosa lhe sorriu timidamente, fazendo seus joelhos, mesmo dobrados, tremerem pela expectativa. A porta abriu e a figura que surgiu dentro da sala, sorrindo, ajudou a melhorar o seu humor, mesmo ele portando um cinismo no olhar, devido à surpresa que deveria estar estampada em sua face. Não era para ele estar ali, seu vôo apenas retornaria de L2 à noite.

Mas a surpresa não foi maior do que o sentimento que fazia seu coração bater intensamente por estar diante daquela face bonita depois de dez dias afastados. Seu ímpeto - seu desejo - era de caminhar até ele e senti-lo novamente em seus braços; mas não pode. Teve que conter-se diante da presença de seu parceiro. Uma coisa era o homem a sua frente saber sobre o seu relacionamento com o rapaz de olhos violetas que lhe sorriam instintivamente, outra era presenciar qualquer ato deste envolvimento.

Continuou sentado, apenas o observando, vendo-o sorrir com o seu jeito único, enquanto fechava a porta e encostava-se nela. Sem retirar seus ônix sobre do outro, o viu menear a cabeça em uma saudação ao seu parceiro e o mesmo, com fones no ouvido, lhe acenou rapidamente, permanecendo concentrado no telefonema que acabara de receber.

Seus olhos novamente se encontraram, depois daquele pequeno cumprimento e, no mesmo instante, conectaram-se. Através daquele ato, transmitiu tudo o que queria falar e fazer. Naquele singelo contemplar se beijaram, se abraçaram, se amaram; tudo em uma fração de segundos.

- Será que não mereço nem um: _'bem-vindo, Duo',_ como boas-vindas por meu regresso. Que recepção mais fria. – o americano provocou, ainda encostado sobre porta recém fechada.

- Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas no momento estou sem palavras pela surpresa. – o riso provocante irrompeu, desestabilizando seu peito. O que acabara de dizer era a verdade; as palavras que realmente queriam ser ditas estavam presas em sua garganta devido a impossibilidade de serem expressas. – Por que não me avisou que seu vôo seria antecipado? – A expressão de surpresa que ainda continuava vagando pelos seus olhos juntou-se a uma leve repreensão, pois queria, pelo menos, ter estado presente para recepcioná-lo quando deixasse o transporte espacial.

- E perder a única chance de ver Wufei Chang surpreso? Nunca. Sem falar que queria te pegar despreparado, e descobrir se estava se divertindo e matando o tempo solitário e ocioso com algum recruta gostoso. – O fitar cínico, junto aquela fala debochada, apenas fez como que o rapaz chinês o repreendesse somente com o olhar, meneando em direção ao seu parceiro a sua frente. Mas o outro rapaz parecia não ter ouvido nada mediante o seu examinar perdido dentro da tela do computador e combinado ao uso dos fones de ouvido.

- Cala a boca, Duo! E não encha a minha paciência. Mal retornou e já começa com estas piadinhas cretinas. – A voz séria, mas gentil de Wufei dizia ao outro que ele sentia tanta a sua falta quanto ele próprio.

- E isso é jeito de me receber, depois de dias sem a minha agradável presença ao seu lado? Não basta a notícia que recebi de que vocês ainda não estão se falando? Passo mais de uma semana fora e quando volto encontro tudo do mesmo jeito. Coisa feia de vocês, hein? – No momento em que Wufei iria falar algo, o seu parceiro o interrompeu dizendo que teria que ir ao andar superior em busca de uma informação com a sua superiora.

Ambos agradeceram internamente pela providencial saída do outro. Não souberam se aquele argumento era verdadeiro ou apenas um falso motivo para deixá-los a sós. O que importava era que eles estariam em privado pelo menos por alguns minutos. Duo moveu-se do local de onde estava alojado, abrindo a porta para a passagem do outro e, assim que a fechou novamente, o leve som do acionamento do trinco foi ouvido.

Eles estavam oficialmente sozinhos e não teriam nenhuma interrupção sem serem previamente avisados. Um riso travesso adornou os lábios perfeitos do americano quando se voltou para o amante.

- Não vai dizer nada a seu favor, Fei? - Com o coração batendo forte pela expectativa, observou Duo se aproximar, ficando ao seu lado e encostar-se sobre sua mesa - quase se sentando sobre a mesma - e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. O rapaz de longa trança ouviu um resmungo e viu uma expressão fechada surgir ainda mais rígida no rosto do chinês. E não pode deixar que uma leve gargalhada rompesse. – Ainda estou esperando, Fei.

- Não tenho nada para falar sobre esse assunto, quando tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar e fazer. – Respondeu no momento em que suas mãos, inesperadamente, puxaram o americano, fazendo com que este se sentasse sobre seu colo. No instante seguinte, selou com um beijo tórrido aqueles lábios que eram a sua perdição completa. E dentro daquele longo e profundo ato correspondido animadamente, cessou uma parte da enorme saudade que sentira por aquele homem.

Sentiu seu peito explodir de uma felicidade já conhecida, por tê-lo em seus braços novamente. Seu corpo vibrou assim que uma mão forte e habilidosa iniciou carícias suaves em sua nuca. A necessidade de prendê-lo ao seu corpo, para que nunca mais se afastasse, foi tão avassaladora que o agarrou pela cintura com tamanha força que fez com que Duo soltasse sobre seus lábios um gemido arrastado. Ao termino do beijo, a testa do amante encostou-se com a sua, num gesto de total entrega que somente eles dois possuíam.

Ambos, no mais absoluto silêncio, compartilharam e transmitiram suas emoções e o amor mútuo. Somente eles dois e as carícias faciais, seus perfumes e suas peles se tocando. Apenas Wufei e Duo - como seria dali em diante - pelo menos, no entendimento do chinês.

E de repente, mais uma vez, o gosto do outro penetrou em suas veias através de um novo beijo necessitado, iniciado pelo jovem de longa trança. Suas mãos percorreram suas costas sentindo o tecido grosso do uniforme o impedindo de tocar a pele pálida e quente que se encontrava por baixo. Porém, mesmo a contragosto, conteve-se e apenas tocou com seus dedos calejados, a área branca e livre que se escondia abaixo dos fios soltos da trança, bem na nuca, causando um arrepio que percorreu os dois corpos.

Separaram-se por alguns instantes, seus olhos fitaram um ao outro. Naquele momento, o sorriso que surgiu foi nos lábios finos do chinês.

- Não pense que vai me comprar com este sorriso e deixar de me responder? – o riso aberto se fechou, imediatamente, pela simples menção velada sobre o outro.

- Já te disse que não tenho nada a falar sobre este assunto. E se vai insistir, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Vá perguntar algo para o seu namorado.

- Você não tem nada a dizer, ele também não tem. E eu fico no meio sendo ignorado. Isso não é justo comigo. – As palavras verdadeiras saíram de sua boca, involuntariamente.

E quando elas chegaram a compreensão do rapaz oriental, este não teve como reagir a elas. Wufei mal acreditava no que o namorado acabara de dizer.

- Duo, não é...

- É isto sim que está acontecendo. E já estou me cansando disso tudo. Quando ele voltar da missão, vocês vão resolver isso. E agora não é mais um pedido. – Mediante a forma como o chinês o olhou, algo lhe disse que o jovem a sua frente não sabia do que estava falando. – Ele viajou, foi para uma missão de campo.

- Não sabia. Não recebi nenhuma informação sobre alguma missão. – Mesmo ocultando e evitando demonstrar, Wufei ainda se importava.

- Missão de infiltração. Sigilo total. Mas eu acho que voltará logo. - O ar de preocupação não estava apenas em seu olhar, mas no seu corpo inteiro e o chinês pode observar que a missão era realmente ariscada.

Não pôde deixar de preocupar-se com o outro. Não que o julgasse incapaz de realizar esta ou qualquer outra missão, sendo de infiltração ou não. Ele era mais do que capaz. Mas, mesmo assim, era arriscado. E a certeza disso era o que também estava refletido no outro. Não conseguiu evitar que um silêncio desagradável surgisse entre ambos.

Viu Duo o observar com atenção e com um ar sério. O americano sempre parecia saber o que estava pensando ou como iria agir. Às vezes, era uma maldição tê-lo por perto; parecia que não podia ter privacidade nem com seus próprios pensamentos. E logo ouviu um: _' ele ficará bem, não se preocupe._ ', sair de seus lábios tensos. Talvez ele mesmo estivesse precisando ouvir aquelas palavras para acreditar nelas.

- Eu não me preocupo e não me importo. Para mim é indiferente ele estando lá ou aqui. – E mais uma risada rompeu o ambiente, mas, daquela vez, era tão imensamente debochada que feria o seu brio.

- Como se eu acreditasse nisso! Nem você mesmo acredita. Pare de mentir para si mesmo, Fei, e assuma que sente falta dele. Ele sente a sua, eu sei disso. – o americano segurou o maxilar do outro com uma leve força para demonstrar a segurança de suas palavras.

Por que Duo insistia em conversar e lembrá-lo sobre aquele assunto quando ele podia simplesmente ignorar e esquecer? Ainda mais com Duo tão perto, presente em seus braços.

- Você esta errado. – O americano quase identificou um rosnado sendo cuspido.

- Estou? Não mesmo. E se você sente algo por ele, e principalmente por mim, vá falar com ele. Conversem.

- Não acho que isto vá ocorrer, Duo. – o desafio na voz era notável para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Simplesmente não me importo com o seu orgulho idiota. Se vocês pelo menos não conversarem, então realmente vai ficar difícil. Porque vocês me provaram que eu não importo e que sou como um cachorrinho que vocês podem dispor quando quiserem. – a mão calejada firmou o aperto transmitindo tudo o que queria transmitir.

- O que você esta falando é uma besteira.

- Se não é verdade, me prove. Quando ele retornar procure-o. Vá conversar com ele. Faça isso por mim, ou pelo o que vivemos ou pelo que eu acho que você sente por mim. Por mim, Fei. E por você e por ele também. – A mão firme continuava no mesmo lugar, segurando e direcionando o olhar negro para o interior dos seus.

Mediante aquele pedido, diante daquele mar violeta que o engolia, não soube o que dizer, pensar ou argumentar. Não sabia o que fazer, se o respondia ou se reportava ao seu orgulho. Quando percebeu dentro dos orbes do rapaz à frente que ele aguardava uma resposta naquele momento. Aguardava, não. Aqueles olhos, ao qual os conhecia muito bem, podiam transmitir qualquer coisa e, naquele momento, exigiam uma resposta - uma atitude sua.

E quando estava preste a falar algo, o videofone sobre sua mesa começou a sinalizar pedindo atenção. Agradeceu por aquela interrupção. Duo levantou-se de seu colo e, assim Wufei atendeu a chamada.

Sob a vigília atenta do americano, recebeu novas ordens e informações que a equipe infiltrada havia descoberto, e que seriam providenciais para a sua missão. Assim que desligou, caminhou até a porta onde o ex-piloto do Deathscythe estava próximo, a esperar. Quando este iria novamente falar, Wufei o prensou contra a superfície com o seu corpo e, em um reflexo rápido, atacou os lábios semi-abertos com uma necessidade vital de se unir ao eterno Deus da Morte. E também com o intuito claro de fazê-lo se calar diante de tudo do que já havia explanado.

Separaram-se por um único motivo: se continuassem com aquele beijo voraz e provocante, provavelmente terminariam com o restante da saudade acumulada ali mesmo, dentro da sala de trabalho do chinês. Com a respiração ainda ofegante sobre o ouvido de Duo e sentindo o perfume de seu castanho cabelo o inebriar, lembrando-se de como era essencial e imprescindível tocá-lo. Totalmente entregue e entre os braços fortes que o enlaçavam, Wufei concordou baixo com um quase inaudível _"Ok!"._

Aquela única e pequena palavra que custara tanto a sair de seu peito e garganta, fez o outro puxar o seu perfeito rabo de cavalo e iniciar um novo embate labial entre eles. Até que um dos dois interrompesse pela falta de ar.

Finalizaram o prazeroso beijo e o chinês mirou os olhos violetas a sua frente que quase pareciam lhe sorriam, assim como seu dono. Mais uma vez, Duo conseguira o que fora buscar. Como sempre, o americano conquistava tudo o que queria. E ele nunca conseguia dizer não a ele.

- Como está o meu filhote? – Perguntou mudando de assunto, ao tocar em sua franja no intuito de alinhá-la novamente.

- Irritante como sempre. Quando você irá buscá-lo?

- Passo no seu apartamento mais tarde, ok? Só não posso te dizer a hora certa. Talvez demore um pouco porque tenho que fazer vários relatórios detalhados sobre tudo o que ocorreu e o que descobrimos. – Duo mexeu novamente em sua franja quando sentiu o corpo do amante chinês se afastar. O observou arrumar sua roupa e caminhar em direção à mesa e encostar-se nela.

O americano desencostou da porta e, assim que o som do destranque foi ouvido, o sorriso desestabilizador surgiu entre seus lábios, apenas para provocar o outro homem. Duo deu uma piscadela, um _'te vejo mais tarde'_ saiu de seus lábios atrevidos, e jogando seu charme saiu. Deixando para trás um chinês inquieto, porém feliz.

Wufei se pegou sorrindo, depois que o americano saiu. Não podia negar que a sua presença, apesar de todo o embate entre eles, resultou em muitos argumentos que teria que enfrentar depois. Mas o importante era que ele estava de volta, depois de dez dias. No final, deixou uma certa leveza para que enfrentasse o resto do dia. Agradeceu, internamente, por ele ter voltado.

Logo que ouviu o seu computador lhe chamar a atenção, e desviou da linha de seu pensamento, tentando retirar o americano e todos os demais de sua mente ativa, e voltou-se apenas para o trabalho que precisava ser feito.

-----

Seu dia havia sido trabalhoso, mas muito proveitoso, depois da visita do namorado. Assim que abriu a porta e, sem ao menos ter retirado as chaves da mesma, foi recepcionado pelo miado do pequeno felino. Com suas mãos ocupadas, não pode abaixar-se e dar atenção ao pequeno e carente animal, como fazia todas as noites. Mas o irritante bichano, não satisfeito com a falta de atenção, voltou ao seu cantinho colorido e aconchegante de descanso e esperou pelo humano.

Wufei estava cansado, muito cansado. E não era apenas cansaço físico. Colocou seu laptop na mesa, assim como a sua pasta e mochila de trabalho. Caminhando para a cozinha, surgiu o pensamento de que, naquela noite, finalmente aquele apartamento seria preenchido novamente pela presença de Duo. E que juntos se divertiriam e anularia a ausência que sentia dele. Pousou as sacolas de compras sobre mesa e, finalmente, pôde dar atenção ao gatinho que vinha se enroscava em suas pernas.

Retirou sua jaqueta e gravata, e da porta da cozinha os jogou sobre o futon negro que preenchia o ambiente. Voltou e desfez as sacolas, lentamente, retirando com calma todo o seu conteúdo. Ajeitou as cervejas e o vinho na geladeira, assim como a bandeja de seu iogurte preferido, as garrafas de suco e o refrigerante preferido de Duo. Ao segurar algumas latas de chá de uma marca especifica, por alguns instantes, as fitou com rancor. Por que havia comprado aquilo? _O hábito_ - sua consciência respondeu. A pessoa que gostava daquela bebida, não iria aparecer na sua casa para apreciá-la e ele não gostava do sabor daquela determinada empresa.

Por muito pouco, não jogou tudo fora, mas com a raiva em seu peito as depositou na geladeira junto as outras. Talvez o rapaz de longas tranças pudesse bebê-las, ou ate mesmo ele próprio, mesmo não querendo, em outro momento. Colocou os alimentos, que comprou para preparar o jantar, sobre a bancada da pia. E, antes de começar a aprontar a refeição, levou o outro pacote de compras pessoais para o quarto, botando-o sobre a cama. Retirou sabonetes, shampoo, creme de barbear, lâminas, desodorante, loção pós-barba, lubrificante e preservativos. Olhou para os dois últimos itens da compra e sorriu, um sorriso lúdico e melancólico, quase imperceptível. Guardou tudo em seus devidos lugares e voltou para a cozinha. Dobrou as mangas da camisa e começou a lavar os legumes.

Depois de algum tempo, tudo já estava pronto e ele foi para debaixo da água morna de seu chuveiro. Por um longo tempo, ficou parado sob jato, deixando que seu cabelo negro se molhasse por completo. Um suspiro de alívio deixou seus lábios em prazer. Como ele precisava daquilo… Precisava daquela água limpando e retirando o cansaço de sua mente e corpo, o renovando para uma nova perspectiva de vida.

Vestiu uma roupa leve: uma camisa azul de botões com as mangas dobradas, e uma calça jeans antiga e surrada. Preferiu ficar descalço, gostava de andar com os pés nus pela casa, pois lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade e harmonia com o ambiente. Seus cabelos ficaram soltos, para que secassem. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira, 21: 45h. Duo estava atrasado, como sempre. Não. Daquela vez, avisou que poderia atrasar.

Aliás, o namorado americano não havia dito a hora que chegaria. Pensou em trabalhar um pouco em seu laptop, assim poderia aproveitar e administrar melhor o seu tempo ocioso. Caminhou até a sala, para pegá-lo, e assim que deixou o pequeno corredor, encontrou uma pessoa que não deveria estar ali.

Olhou, incredulamente, para o rapaz deitado confortavelmente sobre seu futon negro e, com o seu pequeno hóspede deitado sobre seu abdômen ronronando, enquanto era acarinhado. A lata do chá gelado estava aberta sobre o chão, ao alcance de suas mãos fortes. Wufei olhou para o pequeno animal e cerrou os olhos, aquele ser era um pequeno traidor disfarçado de gato amigável e leal.

Não conseguia se mover normalmente. A raiva contida pela ousadia do outro ter invadido o seu apartamento, o impedia de andar e falar qualquer coisa.

- Você ainda vai me ignorar, Chang? – O convidado surpresa não se moveu sobre o móvel, enquanto se dirigia ao estático chinês, que permanecia na entrada do recinto.

A voz ouvida era séria, mas continha um ar de contentamento por, enfim, estar de volta, mesmo não sendo convidado, para aquele apartamento. Os dias em que passou longe do namorado, não foram agradáveis; não mais do que ele havia pensado que seria. Ou até mesmo que Wufei pensou que seria. Ele havia observado o comportamento arredio do outro e viu que ele era miseravelmente idêntico ao seu próprio estado psíquico.

A falta do convívio com o amante, havia o abalado e o transtornado de uma forma que nunca pensou que sentiria pelo chinês. Mas sentiu. Sentiu a falta de tudo: do cheiro dele, do gosto, das reclamações, dos treinos diários, do corpo forte. Sentia falta do amigo, do parceiro, do amante e do homem que, há pouco mais de alguns meses, transformou a sua vida, trazendo consigo vida, justiça, alegria e paixão.

Assim como Duo também trouxera. Os dois juntos modificaram completamente a sua rotina levando e implantando luz onde antes havia apenas uma escura sombra pelo fim de seu último relacionamento. Uma paixão diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido em sua jovem, mas dura existência. Mas o que sentia naquele momento, na presença dele, era quase indescritível.

E, ao mover-se e encontrar seus olhos ônix, insultados por sua presença, confirmou que metade de sua existência pertencia a ele, tamanha a força dos sentimentos que batiam e vibravam em seu peito.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – E ao ouvir aquela frase forte, mas receosa pelos próprios atos, observou, intimamente, que nunca mais permitiria que ele se fosse, novamente.

E, ainda preso por aqueles olhos - unidos por aquele olhar - ele apenas sorriu minimamente, dando a sua resposta:

- Precisamos conversar.

-----

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:**

Minha querida e fofética amiga Illy,

Esta fic seria um presente de aniversario, mas não deu para que ela ficasse pronta a tempo. : (

Então a tornei em um presente de 'desaniversario'. Viva! : D

Espero que você tenha gostado da surpresa e que tenha se divertido.

Beijinhos para ti, e para as outras leitoras que virem a ler o 'meu bebê'.

Nos encontraremos no próximo capítulo. ; D

**Nota 2:**

O gatinho de Duo ainda não possui nome, tadinho. : (

A fofa da Keiko Maxwell, me inspirou a promover uma espécie de 'concurso'; do tipo batize o pobre gatinho irritante e adorável de Duo Maxwell. XD

Quem se interessar; basta enviar a sua sugestão de nome.

Estarei ansiosa para recebe-los. E assim que o nome for escolhido ele sera nomeado em um dos futuros capítulos.

Beijinhos a todos, e até. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: 15 dias

Autora: Kiyavi M.

Beta: Blanxe

Gênero: Universo alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Drama e um pouco de angst. Threesome.

Casal: Wufei & Duo & ? (não conto! Surpresinha. XD)

Classificação: NC17

Aviso: Esta é uma história Yaoi/BL se não gosta... não leia.

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. Bem que eu queria ter um deles em especial amarrado no pé da minha cama. Mas não o tenho. : D

Todos eles pertencem a uma empresa que ganhou e ainda deve ganhar muito dinheiro com as suas lindas faces. : D

Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles.

* * *

**_Agradecimento_**:

Agradeço novamente a minha querida beta, Blanxe com toda a certeza irá para o céu, que me incentivou. E principalmente me colocou no tronco para que este capítulo finalmente saísse. Te adoro, Blanxe-senpai-sinhá. 8D

E agradeço a todas as meninas da comuna Yaoi Writes pela força no desafio.

* * *

**_Aviso_**: Este capítulo esta fazendo parte do desafio Chicotes e chibatas – Blanxe-Kya-keiko. Um desafio que foi uma enorme e prazerosa brincadeira.

Quem passar por aqui... recomendo que passem também pelas:

"Em algum lugar do tempo" – Da amiga _Keiko Maxwell_ - .net/s/4624785/1/Em_algum_lugar_do_tempo

"Disturbia" – Da amiga/beta _Blanxe _- .net/s/4713831/1/Disturbia

E deem uma passada lá na comunidade Yaoi Write. - ./Main#Community?cmm=104272627

**_Aviso-2_**: Este capítulo não é uma continuação do 1º capítulo. Ele demonstra os fatos anteriores a ele.

Esta história não possui os capítulos lineares. 8D

_Quinze dias Antes_...

Reparou que os dois estavam sempre juntos, ultimamente. Nas últimas semanas precisamente. Eles estavam próximos novamente, muito próximos. Ele sempre estava procurando o Barton por algo alheio ou com a desculpa sobre a missão que desenvolviam.

Observou que ele estava um pouco mais sorridente nos últimos dias. Estavam sempre cruzando os olhares. Olhares que transmitiam informações. Informações que ele não sabia o que eram, mas seu inconsciente irracional suspeitava. Olhares cúmplices e íntimos. Não, íntimos eles sempre foram. Desde antes da época em que namoravam, quando Barton praticamente o resgatou dele mesmo depois que tudo terminou.

Comentou com Duo as suas observações, as suas suspeitas. Mas o americano sempre dizia que ele estava vendo coisas inexistentes.

– Eles provavelmente estão preparando alguma missão juntos, fique tranqüilo. – O americano lhe disse em meio a seu sorriso indiferente e seu olhar de total ausência de despreocupação. Duo sempre se demonstrava seguro ante ao relacionamento que os três possuíam. Ao contrario dele, que sempre temia que um dia Duo pudesse escolher o outro definitivamente. E sempre teve consciência de que seu envolvimento com o senhor perfeição não passava de um desejo carnal incontrolável para ambos, mas que um dia terminaria e ele fosse escolher o americano ou o ex-namorado.

Sempre teve esta certeza, de que um dia tudo terminaria.

Mas o americano não estava presente naquele dia, ele tinha ido para um treinamento de sobrevivência de selva com duração de 48hs com sua equipe, na floresta pertencente aos Preventers. Não estava naquela reunião para ver o que ele, Chang Wufei, estava vendo. Troca de olhares indiscretos com Barton, tendo conversas sussurradas no ouvido, toques do rapaz de olhos verdes em seu braço.

Se sentia como um idiota completo ao ver seu namorado sendo tocado de uma forma que não sabia descrever. Um sentimento forte cresceu dentro do seu peito ao ver aquelas cenas. Algo que não era familiarizado e que não gostava de sentir; algo que o transformava em uma pessoa que não gostaria de ser. Um ser irracional, possessivo, completamente dependente de seus sentimentos.

Tentou, em vão, conter-se como em todas às vezes. Seria injusto para com ele mesmo deixar transparecer para todos os demais, os seus sentimentos. Apesar da forte tentativa de conter-se e mostrar-se indiferente, sua determinação falhou no momento em que o viu se aproximar novamente de Barton para mais uma conversa privada. Não conseguiu mais disfarçar, sentia seu rosto contraído e, provavelmente, ele já devia o estar denunciando. E, ao ter consciência deste fato, fechou os olhos na tentativa árdua de concentra-se na reunião e conseguiu. Por uma fração de segundos, voltou a ser ele mesmo ao enclausurar o ciúme dentro de sua racionalidade.

Levou novamente a sua atenção ao que um agente explicava e as observações de Lady Une sobre o argumento exposto.

Podia sentir que olhares provocantes ainda eram dados logo a sua frente.

Ele os observava apenas com sua visão periférica. Temia olhá-los diretamente; temia ver e confirmar suas suspeitas e que os outros dois enxergassem a sua face insegura. Chang Wufei, o ex piloto 05, nunca fora inseguro com nada em sua vida. Não seria naquele momento, por causa dele, que se tornaria em um ser descontroladamente inferior.

O viu se agitar, batendo seus dedos incontrolavelmente sobre a mesa e percebeu o balançar discreto de sua perna como uma forma de readquirir algum controle sobre seu corpo. Ele nunca se agitava.

Não. Ele apenas se agitava daquele jeito quando estava excitado. E o pensamento que surgiu em sua mente o deixou ainda mais raivoso. Seu olhar enfurecido cruzou com o do amante à frente e pegou-o olhando de uma forma intensa. Ele conhecia a origem daquele olhar escuro. Seu mau humor surgiu em seu rosto e, daquela vez, não conseguiu disfarçar, e também não queria disfarçar seu descontentamento. Por muito pouco não permitiu que um rosnado escapasse diante de todos os presentes.

*ºo°_°oº*

Naquele dia, almoçou sozinho. Não que se importasse com isso, mas já estava acostumado a almoçar junto aos outros, ouvindo suas vozes e as piadas cretinas do americano e as observações silenciosas de Barton. Gostava de se sentir rodeado por aqueles que praticamente eram a sua família, apesar de tudo.

Seu trabalho e o gasto de energia mental utilizado, o retiraram de qualquer outro pensamento que não o fosse de realizar a sua missão. E no meio da tarde o chinês já estava com o seu temperamento normalizado e livre de qualquer influência externa. Em meio àquela pacífica normalidade, ouviu baterem em sua porta desautorizando a sua ordem de não ser incomodado.

Como se a figura altiva que surgiu após a porta ser aberta fosse obedecer alguma ordem imposta sem uma justificativa que ele achasse, no mínimo, plausível para o seu raciocínio lógico. Porém, a imagem do rapaz parado a sua frente não era bem a pessoa que o chinês queria ou precisasse ver naquela tarde. Não depois de tudo o que havia presenciado naquela manhã.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e, por um instante, se conectaram e um sentimento forte e inesperado surgiu naquele instante lhe dizendo que o que sentia pelo dono daqueles olhos era mais intenso do que gostaria que fosse. Ele se recusava em admitir ou sentir algo mais do que desejo. Mas algo o consumia e o queimava todas as vezes que aquela conexão surgia.

Uma antecipação fria, um desejo quente, um carinho escaldante e uma paixão avassaladora era o que ele sentia pelo homem de olhos violetas e era também o que o desestabilizava com a sua força sempre fora desejo. Isto sempre esteve claro para o seu entendimento racional, mas por que seu coração batia tão fortemente em seu peito?

Por que aquele ciúme e aquela sensação de insegurança e de perda daquela manhã ainda o afligiam somente em relembrar o fato?

O outro fechou a porta e se encostou a ela, o olhando como o grande predador que era. Mesmo não querendo, seu corpo reagiu perante aquele olhar, começando a se aquecer involuntariamente. O olhar enfezado do chinês percorreu o corpo do outro, vestido com seu uniforme amarrotado. Provavelmente, estaria voltando de algum trabalho em campo e agora estava ali presente somente para atacá-lo de alguma forma.

Reparou no brilho indecifrável de seu olhar azul - que sempre queimava a sua pele -, em seu cabelo e em sua boca provocativa. Desejou profundamente beijá-lo, mas não daria o primeiro passo. Não demonstraria sua fraqueza.

Wufei o viu se agitar diante do seu olhar sério. O agente chinês lembrou-se daquela manhã em que acordaram juntos e depois se lembrou de sua alteração junto ao Barton. O viu caminhar lentamente indo em sua direção, como um felino caminhava para abater a sua presa.

E _ele_ era a presa.

O viu sorrir sugestivamente com os olhos. Seu coração acelerou naquela hora. Tentou se controlar. Sentiu seu próprio semblante ficar ainda mais sério e contrariado. O viu sorrir ainda mais. Seu coração foi à boca ao vê-lo sorrindo daquela forma.

Aquilo havia se tornado um jogo. Um jogo perigoso. Ele não iria se render tão facilmente apenas por um sorriso. Observou-o parar ao seu lado e girar a sua cadeira colocando-os frente a frente, separados apenas pela distância de um passo.

- Eu quero você agora. - Ouviu a voz sedutoramente rouca dizer baixo em seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo, mas um segredo já conhecido por ambos.

Sua mente congelou. Sentiu-se zonzo, com o coração descompassado. Sentiu o leve toque do rosto dele no seu, fazendo o seu corpo estremecer em reconhecimento. O cheiro de sua pele e seu perfume masculino. Sua pele se ouriçou; sua respiração falhou quando o sentiu morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e ofegou quando uma língua experiente tocou em um lugar conhecido de seu pescoço. Seu mundo, naquele momento, tornou-se turvo. Sentiu-se um fraco, havia se rendido tão facilmente.

Havia perdido.

- Não começa, Yui. - Disse praticamente sem controle de sua voz. Viu o japonês sorrir vitorioso por ter conseguido lhe provocar tão rapidamente.

- Vá procurar o Barton. - O ciúme latente falou inconscientemente por ele. Imediatamente recuperando a sua postural habitual. Não conseguia esquecer. Viu um olhar confuso surgir no cobalto, o japonês parecia não entender o que havia sido dito.

- Trowa? Por quê? – A voz rouca demonstrava nitidamente que não sabia sobre o que o outro estava falando.

- Estou percebendo a aproximação de vocês. Vi os olhares trocados desta manhã. Eu vi a sua excitação. - O chinês disse suas palavras firmemente, mantendo um contato visual forte. Se algo mudasse na expressão do outro, ele veria e confirmaria suas suspeitas.

- Você viu o quê? Você esta vendo coisas demais, Wufei. - Ele presenciou Heero retornar a sua postura dura e fria, mas desta vez com certa incompreensão no olhar.

- Vai me dizer que não estava ...excitado. Eu te conheço. Eu sei o que te excita assim como Barton também sabe. - O seu humor voltou a ficar péssimo, ao perceber que toda aquela frase que acabara se sair de sua boca parecia mais um lamento, uma cobrança que ele jurou que nunca faria em sua vida. E toda a sua recente excitação fugiu de vergonha pelo seu ato patético e ridículo.

- Eu estava excitado sim. Mas com você. Pela forma que você me olhava. - Sentiu a carícia de uma mão forte em seu pescoço, enquanto o outro falava de um jeito seguro e verdadeiro. Depois sentiu a mesma mão o segurando de uma forma firme, cheia de convicção pela lateral de sua cabeça.

- Não brinque comigo, Heero – O chinês conseguiu dizer antes de se perder na visão de ter o namorado olhando para sua boca. Sentiu um ataque forte a ela, violando todas as regras que eles haviam criado: sem beijos, toques ou qualquer coisa semelhante no ambiente de trabalho.

E estava sendo beijado dentro de sua sala e sendo conivente com aquilo. Quando foi falar algo, sentiu a língua do rapaz japonês adentrar sua boca, acariciando a sua e a sugando com vigor depois. Perdeu-se completamente naquele beijo; e todas as possíveis barreiras e fantasias que o seu ciúme havia criado despencaram ali, naquele beijo.

Levou sua mão esquerda a nuca do rapaz de olhos cobalto e correspondeu ao beijo dado. Sentiu sua boca sendo deixada pelos lábios fortes e os beijos em seu queixo, seu maxilar, chegando a sua orelha.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no carinho que estava recebendo daquele homem. Sabia que era arriscado para ambos, não por serem namorados; alguns já sabiam de seu relacionamento com seu antigo colega de batalhas, assim como com Duo, mas era arriscado para a carreira deles.

Eles eram chefes de equipes, possuíam cargos de prestígio e responsabilidades, não era correto ficarem se beijando ali em sua sala. Tinham que dar o exemplo a todos os outros funcionários. Tinham. Deveriam. Mas como se separar de alguém que é capaz de lhe retirar todos os pensamentos lógicos com um único toque?

- Eu quero você agora, Wufei. - A frase foi dita por uma voz rouca e lenta de desejo que falava novamente em seu ouvido. - Estarei te esperando daqui a cinco minutos no vestiário da ala sul. Nesta hora não tem ninguém por lá. - A voz rouca lhe ordenou, o deixando confuso.

- Não posso. Tenho um encontro com minha equipe daqui a 30 min. - Disse tentando manter sua linha de pensamento em ordem, manter um pouco de sua sanidade perdida. Viu Heero o olhar contrariado, com uma expressão de poucos amigos em seu rosto.

- Estarei te esperando daqui a cinco minutos. Se você não aparecer, voltarei e irei te comer aqui mesmo. Na sua sala, sobre a sua mesa. - Ouviu as palavras saírem de forma firme e fria, no tom característico do japonês.

Fitou-o se virar e caminhar pela sala com passos determinados e sair. Aquelas palavras, ouvir aquilo dito de uma forma tão forte e direta fez com que seu corpo estremecesse. E se excitasse ainda mais.

*ºo°_°oº*

Três minutos (cronometrados) após Heero ter saído, o chinês saiu de sua sala encontrando seu parceiro no corredor, que lhe interceptou para mostrar algumas planilhas. Prestou alguma atenção ao esforçado rapaz, mas logo que pode pegou o elevador, descendo no térreo e caminhou apressadamente em direção aos vestiários da ala sul.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou a expressão confiante do amante o olhando. E não pode deixar que um sorriso lhe adornasse os lábios.

Sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e rapidamente entraram em um reservado. Seu corpo foi empurrado em direção à parede e o corpo do outro o espremeu contra ela. Ouvindo seu corpo gritar pelo corpo do outro.

E ele atendeu àquela súplica, segurando Heero pela cintura, puxando-o contra si o máximo que poderia. Ofegou, sorrindo com seu gesto. O rapaz de cabelos negros avançou e capturou os lábios do japonês, perdendo a coerência ao sentir novamente o gosto inebriante do outro.

E ali, naquele reservado, sem nenhuma vergonha, receio ou qualquer outra coisa; se entregou ao seu desejo, se entregou completamente ao prazer que um dos seus amantes estava disposto a dar e a receber. Naquele banheiro, Wufei se entregou ao outro novamente, gemendo alto com o orgasmo alcançado.

*ºo°_°oº*

A noite havia chegado lentamente depois do seu encontro no vestiário e com ela uma torrencial chuva.

Raios eram vistos cruzando a grande cidade e trovões podiam ser ouvidos juntos aos seus ruídos constantes. Ele podia sentir a força da água batendo em seu corpo desde o momento em que deixou o abrigo de seu carro para poder realizar o trabalho de trocar o pneu que estourou assim que passou por um bueiro aberto e encoberto pela água pluvial.

A água congelante escorria por sua face, encobrindo sua visão e dificultando ainda mais o seu trabalho, além de deixá-lo encharcado. Entrou no carro, xingando-se em tom baixo por ter tido a idéia de ir primeiro ao seu apartamento e maldizendo sua atitude voltou ao trânsito e ao seu trajeto. Ainda faltavam umas cinco quadras até o seu destino.

Seu humor piorou ao notar que apenas poderia estacionar a uma quadra de distância. Andou novamente debaixo da água fria da tempestade. Não havia uma parte seca de seu corpo quando chegou à portaria do apartamento de Heero e tocou o interfone. Já embaixo da marquise da entrada, soltou os cabelos puxando o elástico preto que o prendia e retirou o excesso de água ali contido o torcendo e voltando a prendê-lo de uma forma uniforme.

- Esqueci as minhas chaves. - Falou assim que ouviu a voz do japonês atender do outro lado do aparelho. Mais um motivo para seu mau humor, quando o rapaz de cabelos negros mexeu nos bolsos da calças assim que havia saído do carro, lembrou-se de tê-las visto em cima de sua mesa.

Escutou o barulho da porta sendo aberta e adentrou ao prédio correndo pelas escadas de serviço. Assim que avistou o enorme número 4 pintado em vermelho na parede mesmo estando por trás da morta de metal que separa as escadas do corredor oficial, ouviu o som de uma das portas do andar sendo aberta.

Foi recepcionado primeiramente pelo filhote de gato de Duo, mas quando o bicho sentiu as gotas de água caindo sobre si e percebendo o mau humor do visitante, o bebê felino recuou instantaneamente. Heero o olhou e balançou a cabeça em negação com um mínimo ar risonho, em uma falta de compreensão levemente debochado. Aquele gesto apenas fez seu temperamento piorar. O japonês saiu, voltando para o interior do apartamento e o deixou sozinho parado a porta.

Sob seus pés se formava uma enorme poça da água que escoria de seu corpo. O rapaz mais alto voltou segurando uma grande toalha branca que jogou em sua direção. Agarrou-a passando a secar não somente o rosto como o excesso inconveniente que vinha de seus cabelos, torcendo-os dentro do tecido felpudo. Retirou os tênis, os deixando sobre o tapete interno ao lado da porta e ali mesmo começou a se despir, retirando as roupas molhadas enquanto caminhava pelo interior do apartamento. Quando chegou ao banheiro já estava sem as calças jeans.

Sendo sempre acompanhado pelo interesse curioso do pequeno animal que corria ora a sua frente ora ao seu lado parando somente para observar a face contrariada acima, agraciando-o com pequenos miados.

Heero acompanhava o pequeno cortejo apenas para ir recolhendo das mãos do amante as peças de roupas molhadas. E assim que o seu trabalho foi finalizado levou todas as peças para a área da lavanderia assim como os tênis, o depositando encostado à secadora. O rapaz de olhos azuis voltou ao seu quarto pegando uma blusa de malha branca, uma calça de moletom negra, deixando sobre a bancada do banheiro enquanto o outro já se encontrava debaixo de uma ducha quente. Todos os atos e gestos de uma rotineira familiar que ambos praticamente já estavam quase acostumados.

O banheiro ainda estava esfumaçado mesmo depois que a água quente foi desligada. O espelho embaçado foi a única testemunha de alguns espirros involuntários que surgiram o arrepiando. Com a blusa na mão, o chinês sorriu saudoso pela lembrança que surgiu em sua visão enevoada e ainda com o doce sorriso nos lábios dobrou a blusa com carinho.

Ao abrir a porta, logo foi abordado pelo pequeno filhote lhe dando boas vindas novamente correndo ao seu encontro e se enroscando em suas pernas, dificultando o seu caminhar pelo corredor. Porém, o inevitável tropeço ocorreu no momento em que o bichano parou a sua frente e ouviu os sons estranhos que o jovem humano proferia consequentemente.

O animal tentava de qualquer jeito chamar a sua atenção e conseguiu. Wufei, rendido as tentativas inocentes do filhote, abaixou e acarinhou o animal, brincando levemente com seus dedos e traçando um caminho imaginário no chão fazendo o bichando acompanhá-lo e assim distraindo-o. Durante a inocente brincadeira, seus cabelos negros se moveram, repartindo-se ao meio e caindo em seu fluxo natural ao lado do rosto, emoldurando-o e criando uma áurea mágica e sensual a sua volta. Em reação, o jovem chinês passou sua mão sobre o cabelo levando os fios para trás, mas no instante em que os largaram eles voltaram a cair voltando ao local natural.

-ºººxxxººº-

Heero, ainda na cozinha, ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Escutou leves passos caminhando pelo corredor. Ao virar-se, encontrou Wufei caminhando em direção à sala. Observou com carinho seus cabelos úmidos penteados para trás, a pele bronze de seu torso nu, os pés descalços sobre o chão de madeira. Reparou em seu abdômen trabalhado, estranhando o fato do rapaz não estar vestido da cintura para cima e foi desperto de suas indagações ao vê-lo tropeçar somente para não pisar no curioso animal ao ouvir seus espirros.

Do riso de graça se fez o olhar de ternura ao presenciar a cena adiante, uma visão enquadrada pela sua incredulidade mediante a sensibilidade exposta. Fazendo um algo mais vibrar em seu peito. Um algo que vez seu coração bater em uma ansiedade desesperadora.

Era fascinante ver Wufei abaixado para cumprimentar o pequeno animal e depois brincando com o mesmo como se fosse uma criança, deixando mostrar o seu lado mais doce escapar; aquele lado doce que apenas Duo conseguia ver.

Prestou atenção em seus cabelos cairem sobre a lateral de seu rosto, assim como alguns singelos e sortudos fios que tocavam seus lábios. Observou, enamorado, como ele os levava para trás, na tentativa de impor a sua vontade sobre eles, e admirou como os fios tinham vontade própria ao voltarem para seu local natural. Um gesto tão simples, tão normal, tão naturalmente sensual, onisciente, até mesmo... Inocente?

Uma inocência que sabia que o chinês nunca teve. Aquele simples ato o deixou sem ar por alguns instantes.

-ºººxxxººº-

Um vento frio vindo do quarto bateu em suas costas arrepiando seu corpo. Aquela era a indicação de que a brincadeira já estava na hora de ser encerrada, o que não deixou o pobre bichano nada satisfeito. Levantou-se e quando dirigiu seu olhar para o ambiente em volta, encontrou o japonês o observando com aquele olhar azul-penetrante. Atravessou a sala e chegando até a bancada da cozinha do apartamento, sentou-se em um dos bancos altos com seus olhos fixos no outro, mantendo o propósito de identificar o pensamento do outro. Ainda sob a observação de Heero, a única coisa que conseguiu encontrar foi a sensação de conforto e bem estar.

E assim que sua mente se desviou do cárcere azul a sua frente, percebeu que uma caneca com um chá quente junto a um antigripal lhe era estendido em uma ordem muda: Beba!

- Não estou doente. - Disse assim que viu o remédio a sua frente dando três espirros consecutivos. E encontrou um olhar sarcástico junto a uma sobrancelha erguida do amante como reposta.

- Mas pode ficar. Por que não vestiu a blusa? – Heero perguntou, voltando a rasgar as folhas da salada.

- Não posso. É do Duo. - Respondeu assim que engoliu o remédio com um gole do chá quente queimando sua língua e garganta.

- Tem certeza? - O japonês voltou-se a ele com uma dúvida no olhar e segurando uma faca erguida.

- Tenho. A minha que é parecida com ela, esta comigo no meu apartamento. - O chinês espirou mais uma vez.

- Por que não a veste assim mesmo? Você já vestiu roupas de Duo antes. - O rapaz de olhos azuis apontava para camisa com a faca em sua mão.

- Esta é menor. Não consigo vestir nada que tire os meus movimentos. Não sei como Duo consegue usá-la. – o rapaz chinês o viu sair da cozinha e pegar a blusa de sua mão e ir em direção ao quarto.

Heero abriu uma gaveta especifica em seu armário e pôs a blusa com cuidado em seu interior e a fechou. Abriu outra gaveta abaixo e retirou uma blusa preta lisa. Em seguida, dirigiu a sala novamente.

- Tome. Esta é sua. Vista! - Ordenou ao entregar-lhe a peça de roupa.

Wufei viu o pequeno gato andar atrás de Heero e depois passando a correr atrás de alguns brinquedos próprios que o americano havia comprado. Vestiu a blusa de bom grado, sentindo um pouco de frio, mas nunca admitiria isto ao outro.

- Não sabia que você servia para babá de animais. - Debochou ao ver o pequeno gato de pelos castanhos correr de um lado ao outro da sala atrás de uma pequena bola de espuma com uma cauda.

- Duo praticamente me obrigou. Ele me pediu para ir pegá-lo e ficar com o filhote até ele retornar. Este bicho é tão espaçoso quanto o dono. - Heero voltou-se para a bancada da pia e continuou a preparar a salada do jantar.

- Quatre estava certo quando disse que os dois se pareciam. Mas eu ainda não entendi a escolha do nome Duolove*. - Depois de sua observação, o chinês bebeu o restante do chá e espirou mais duas vezes em seguida.

- Você ainda tenta compreender o raciocínio de Duo e Quatre. Dentre todas as opções eles tinham que escolher Duolove. Neko era melhor.

- DL como eles gostam de chamá-lo. Você chamaria o gato de gato? – mediante o olhar "_de por que não?_" do namorado, Wufei apenas sorriu pela praticidade. - Eu ainda acho que Barth seria melhor ou Maverick. É bem mais forte. – resmungou baixo

- Daqui a alguns dias, quando Duo for para L2, você quem ficará com o pequeno clone de Duo. - O rapaz de olhos gélidos disse de uma forma ríspida e direta olhando para os ônix à frente. Ele encostou as costas na pia e cruzou os braços sobre o peito ainda dirigindo seu olhar ao outro. - Você não irá falar como ficou daquele jeito? - Heero ainda o olhava e Wufei lembrou-se que não havia falado nada desde que chegou. O namorado de fortes olhos azuis não sabia o porquê de sua aventura aquática.

- O pneu do meu carro estourou quando passei por uma poça. Tive que trocá-lo debaixo daquela tempestade. E para piorar, não conseguia enxergar direito com aquela quantidade de água caindo sobre meus olhos, dificultando o trabalho. Como se não fosse o suficiente, não consegui uma vaga aqui perto. Tive que estacionar no final da quadra. Eu deveria ter vindo direto do trabalho. - O chinês abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a sobre a bancada, na tentativa de fazer que mais alguns espirros não viessem à tona.

- Por que não veio? – Heero perguntou, virando-se de costas para continuar com o seu trabalho.

- Porque eu quis tomar um banho. – a voz abafada denunciava que o outro continuava com a cabeça baixa sobre a bancada de mármore frio.

- Poderia ter tomado banho aqui. O que acabou acontecendo. - O olhar fraco de soslaio apenas identificou uma massa negra espalhada a suas costas quando se virou.

- Não enche, Yuy. - Wufei levantou o rosto e encontrou a expressão de Heero se suavizar e viu surgir um leve, inesperado e tentador sorriso.

O chinês entrou na cozinha, lavou a caneca que havia bebido o chá e a guardou no armário sobre a pia, do lado direito na terceira prateleira. Depois se encostou sobre a bancada no interior do cômodo e passou a observar o outro cozinhando. Heero cozinhando era tão metódico quanto consertava seu gundam, e não pôde deixar que um meio sorriso surgisse com aquele pensamento e como Duo iria provocá-lo ao escutar aquilo.

O japonês terminou a salada e a dispôs em uma travessa, o viu retirar os legumes do vapor e colocar os files de salmão para grelhar. Notou o outro parar na sua frente, o olhando com seus impactantes cobaltos.

E logo sentiu o toque frio das mãos do japonês em sua cintura, por baixo da blusa, tocando a sua pele e seus músculos. Não conseguiu evitar que seus próprios olhos se fechassem em reação. Na mesma hora, um beijo úmido foi depositado em sua face e depois uma leve mordida em sua bochecha. Sentiu-o tocar em seus cabelos, afastando uma grossa mecha negra da frente de seus olhos ônix e a pondo para trás. Fechou os olhos novamente ao sentir os lábios dele cobrindo os seus.

Seu coração batia desesperadamente em seu peito e não sabia como tudo se tornou tão intenso. Seu corpo vibrou com aquele contato e com o gosto selvagem que espalhava por suas células. Ele sempre reagia aos toques suaves de Heero e o outro sempre conseguia desestabilizá-lo como bem queria. A ele cabia apenas retribuir da mesma forma ou com uma maior voracidade.

Desde aquele dia de bebedeira, desde o dia em que viu pela primeira vez o lado frágil e humano que Heero esconde; desde que começou a sonhar com seus olhos fortes misturados e acompanhados aos constantes violetas, desde o dia do fatídico beijo roubado, ele soube que seria fraco e sem controle perto das carícias do japonês.

Sentiram o cheiro agradável do file de peixe e o outro soltou sua boca, voltando a pegá-la em uma mordida leve em seu lábio inferior antes de voltar a cuidar da refeição. Logo após, o japonês ouviu mais três espirros vindo do outro. Wufei abriu uma gaveta do armário acima da bancada e retirou pratos, talheres e um par de jogos americano. Caminhou até a mesa de jantar, que ficava na sala e a arrumou. Voltou para cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

- Iremos beber o quê? - Indagou olhando para o interior da mesma e diante de algumas opções.

- Eu comprei uma garrafa de vinho branco, mas como você tomou uma aspirina, acho melhor não beber álcool. Tem o suco de maçã que você gosta, suco de laranja e refrigerantes.

- Os refrigerantes de Duo você quer dizer. - Wufei sorriu de leve ao olhar para o outro. Ele não era louco de beber aquela porcaria e depois ouvir os comentários do americano o atormentando.

- Acho melhor você beber o suco de laranja, ingerir vitamina C será bom para você. - Concordou com o outro e pegou a garrafa do suco escolhido. Pegou os copos no armário à esquerda e levou tudo para a sala de jantar.

Em seguida, o amante nipônico apareceu com a comida posta separadamente em travessas diferentes, pôs sobre a mesa e serviu aos dois. O cheiro era apetitoso, assim como a sua aparência. Comeram em silêncio.

Um silêncio apreciado pelos dois, cortado apenas pela leve música que o japonês colocou. Mas a ausência do falatório do namorado americano era sentido pelos dois homens asiáticos. Apreciou a comida preparada pelo seu amante; quando descobriu que Heero sabia cozinhar tão bem se surpreendeu e viciou-se. Este fato foi descoberto quando as recentes partidas de poker se tornaram constantes.

Naquela época, ele nem sonhava que um dia teria algo com Heero. E isto não fazia muito tempo, apenas há seis meses. Quando Duo o carregou contra a sua vontade para o apartamento do japonês com a desculpa esfarrapada de que precisava se distrair e não estava a fim de sair com o seu mais recente caso; mas que na verdade aquela ida era para fazer companhia ao Soldado Perfeito, que acabara de saber que seu ex estava namorando um verdadeiro idiota de circo apenas duas semanas após deles terminarem. Até mesmo um cara frio e indiferente como Heero, segundo o americano, não se sentiria confortável com aquela notícia. Ele descobriu que, na verdade, nunca parou para realmente conhecer o japonês. Eles eram amigos, mas Heero era tão estranho quanto qualquer pessoa que visse diante de si na rua. E com aqueles encontros pode conhecer e até mesmo apreciar o homem surpreendente por trás do mito. Uma destas surpresas era o fato dele ter aprendido a cozinhar tão bem.

Naquele tempo ele saia com garotas e mantinha um namoro um tanto quanto morno com Sally, apesar de amar Duo em silêncio. Na primeira noite, nenhum deles imaginaria que aqueles encontros passariam a ser constantes, no mínimo uma vez por semana em apartamentos alternados.

Noites de jogos de poker, de vídeo games, de besteiras ditas por Duo, de conversas inúteis e de comidas nem um pouco saudáveis, tirando o dia que um deles cozinhava.

Noites em que eles retiravam o stress e que se permitiam ser apenas jovens normais entre amigos.

Sempre, os três somente.

Havia ocasiões em que Quatre aparecia com seu namorado playboy, ou sozinho. Trowa também aparecia às vezes sozinho ou acompanhado de algum trapezista afetado. Mas na grande maioria das vezes eram apenas eles três e esta aproximação acabou estreitando ainda mais os laços entre eles.

Eram naquelas noites que ele aproveitava para ter um pouco da atenção do americano e lhe dava a oportunidade de apreciar e observar o objeto de seu amor velado sem ter medo ou receio de ser pego por algum olhar mais atento. Já que Duo apenas se divertia sem prestar atenção em mais nada, a não ser no corpo do ex-piloto 01.

Mas foram naquelas noites que também percebeu que algo de estranho acontecia a ele quando estava diante de Heero.

Algo que se negou em admitir até mesmo para o seu inconsciente. Ficando totalmente desnorteado quando sentiu que ele o afetava sexualmente. Sentir desejo sexual por alguém que era apaixonado era aceitável.

Ser afetado sexualmente pelo corpo de um homem que nunca sentira nada, a não ser respeito era totalmente diferente.

Ter sexo com um homem por quem sempre fora louco desde a adolescência era compreensível; pensar em ter sexo com um homem apenas pelo desejo... Ele não conseguia aceitar. Ainda mais este homem sendo Heero Yui.

Foi em uma noite especifica que sentiu pela primeira vez seu coração acelerar em seu peito, o mostrando que ainda podia ter a esperança de viver algo muito intenso por outro alguém. Foi em uma daquelas noites que percebeu que ainda estava vivo realmente, quando viu um brilho violeta sugestivo e furtivo junto a um inconfundível sorriso surgir em sua direção, lhe dando e mostrando uma esperança que nunca nutriu.

Em uma dessas noites de músicas e vídeos, que recebeu a primeira investida do japonês, lhe tocando o rosto de forma sugestiva e depois lhe roubando um beijo furtivo quando Duo foi ao banheiro. Um beijo que retirou todo o seu ar e fez seu corpo tremer como nunca havia tremido. Um beijo que prontamente retribuiu e que desencadeou todo o desejo e a fúria sexual existente entre eles naquela mesma noite.

Logo após de terminarem a refeição, levantou-se, recolheu os pratos e os pôs no interior da pia. Heero o seguiu levando os copos e os pratos dos alimentos. Era justo que ele lavasse a louça do jantar depois do outro ter preparado a refeição, mas, assim que abriu a torneira, sentiu o calor do corpo do namorado encostando-se a suas costas, provocando arrepios desinibidos. Sentiu as mãos do rapaz mais alto passar pelos seus braços chegando às suas e retirando os talheres delas.

- Deixa que faço isto. Você já teve a sua cota de brincadeiras aquáticas por hoje. - Ouviu as palavras serem ditas de uma forma muito familiar com uma leve brincadeira, sobre seu ouvido. - Vá se deitar e descanse um pouco. Mas não muito, porque você ainda tem que me pagar uma dívida hoje. – Após a fala sussurrada sobre a pele bronze de seu pescoço, uma pequena mordida foi dada no local.

- Sou uma pessoa honrada Heero. Sempre cumpro com a minha palavra. – O chinês virou o rosto e pegou um beijo provocante do homem atrás de si. Percebeu o japonês se entregar completamente a ele sem expelir qualquer contradição. Apenas correspondia prontamente seus avanços.

Não era apenas ele quem ficava desconcentrado quando o rapaz de olhos fortes o pegava desprevenido. Sabia que Heero também tremia na base com qualquer toque que lhe dava ou lhe provocava. Era quase que instantâneo; um beijo recebido e podia sentir a excitação percorrer cada célula viva do jovem corpo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, e o desejo de tê-lo era latente e evidente dentro de seus shorts ou calça, ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse vestindo.

Não importava onde estivessem. Não importava local, momento, hora. Nada importava para o japonês, apenas o corpo bronzeado que o tocava. Logo sentiu mãos fortes segurarem a sua cintura e o girando entre elas, o forçando a ficar de frente. Suas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo esguio e forte a sua frente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu o outro terminar o beijo puxando levemente seus curtos cabelos para trás na tentativa de se afastarem.

- Sentindo falta de puxar cabelos mais longos. - Ainda tinha a pequena porção de cabelos castanhos entre seus dedos da mão direita quando ouviu a frase sendo dita sobre seus lábios.

- Não enche. - Respondeu da mesma forma e deixou sua mão cair sobre o pescoço do outro. Imprensado entre a pia e o corpo forte, um pensamento surgiu em questões de segundos, se ele realmente teria feito a escolha correta referente ao japonês.

A escolha de pertencer a alguém e se entregar tanto somente porque ele o desestabilizava sexualmente e emocionalmente. Ele, Wufei, sempre fugira destes tipos de relacionamentos, pois sabia que de alguma forma acabaria se enfraquecendo. Mais lá estava ele, sentindo seu peito explodir por estar diante dele e olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis gélidos e profundos. E a falta da presença de Duo, que batia em seu peito ao mesmo tempo, a falta de algo que ele sabia o que era também estava presente o deixando ainda mais temeroso. Como ele havia se rendido tão facilmente? Como ele havia abaixado a guarda daquela forma e permitido que aqueles sentimentos se apoderassem dele?

Uma vez, em meios a copos de cerveja, deixara que estas dúvidas fossem ditas em voz alta, e recebeu como resposta uma gargalhada do americano. Uma gargalhada doce que o deixou altamente irritado, mas logo depois ouviu do mesmo que deveria deletar os ensinamentos machistas que recebeu e gozasse feliz e sem culpa com o que a vida estava lhe dando de presente. Que deveria se sentir um felizardo por ter encontrado algo tão forte em sua vida depois de tudo o que eles haviam passado, e que muitas pessoas passavam a vida inteira esperando e procurando algo semelhante e nunca encontravam. Com aquelas palavras gravadas em sua mente, depois na sobriedade concluiu que o americano estava certo, apesar de tudo.

Desviou o olhar e tentou sair do local de onde estava, mas foi impedido pelas mãos que ainda seguravam a sua cintura.

- Algum problema? - Um olhar azul curioso percorria e buscava o seu.

- Nada que valha a pena. - Respondeu ainda evitando o olhar do outro.

Talvez se Heero os visse, quem sabe pudesse ter as mesmas dúvidas que provavelmente estariam ali presentes. Sentiu uma mão segurar seu queixo, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Tem certeza? - Assim como a voz, os olhos também queriam ter uma resposta sincera.

- Tenho. - E ambos receberam a mais sincera resposta que podia ter naquele momento.

Soltou-se das mãos que o seguravam e saiu do contato daquele corpo saindo da cozinha caminhando em direção a sala. A música ainda estava presente no local, por isso a desligou e ligou a TV. Sentou-se no sofá em frente e, com o controle remoto nas mãos, ia passando de canal para canal no intuito de encontrar algo que pudesse chamar a sua atenção.

Entre um espiro e outro 'zapeava' os canais. Na tela da programação encontrou um filme que chamou a sua atenção, mas apenas começaria dentre vinte minutos. Ainda ouvia o som da água saindo da torneira quando barulhos de panelas se chocando chamou a sua atenção.

Programou a TV para o horário do filme e depois passou a assistir um documentário. Minutos depois, seus olhos começaram a pesar, sentiu um torpor quente transitar pelo seu corpo, deitou-se sobre o sofá e prometeu para si mesmo que não iria dormir.

-ºººxxxººº-

Heero terminou de lavar a louça, as secou e as guardou em seu devido lugar. Ouviu preocupado o espirro do amante ecoando de uma forma regular. Da porta da cozinha, avistou o chinês dormindo tranquilamente sobre o sofá. Aproximou-se, abaixou-se diante dele e ficou olhando como os fios de cabelos negros caiam sobre seu rosto tranquilo. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Não pode deixar de agradecer a Duo por te-lo convencido a lutar pelo chinês.

Quando o beijou pela primeira vez, soube que nunca mais iria querer deixar de beijá-lo. Uma vez ouvira de uma garota que bastava o primeiro beijo para saber como será todo o restante do relacionamento. E o primeiro beijo entre eles havia sido incrível e surpreendente. Para não dizer absurdamente quente.

Para um homem que nunca havia ficado com outro antes, Wufei o correspondeu com uma intensidade, com uma gula, com uma receptividade sexual alarmante, que o deixou louco de tesão em questão de segundos.

Depois da primeira transa entre eles, soube através do olhar do chinês que aquilo não voltaria a acontecer. Que aquele ato havia sido apenas uma simples experiência. Ele viu e sentiu o desconforto de Wufei ao acordar no dia seguinte entre braços e pernas. E o seu afastamento nos dias seguintes completou o seu raciocínio. Ele o respeitou não forçando a sua presença e também se afastou.

Aconselhou Duo a fazer o mesmo. Ato este que o americano não admitia e não compreendia.

"_Se você o quer tanto quanto eu quero, lute por ele junto comigo. Faça algo antes que seja tarde. Porque eu irei fazer_." foi o que lhe disse de uma forma violenta, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

E ele fez. Junto ao americano buscou Wufei novamente, o retirando de suas dúvidas. Ele o buscou e o chinês veio ao seu encontro, para a felicidade de todos.

Heero tocou suavemente no belo rosto, retirando os fios ônix do caminho de seus lábios e o beijou levemente fazendo o outro despertar lentamente.

- Vem dormir na cama. – sussurrou sobre lábios adormecidos.

- Ainda não. Quero ver o filme. - A voz sonolenta teimava com a consciência recém desperta.

- Você está dormindo! Não está vendo filme algum. - O olhar incompreensivo debochava de seus olhos cerrados pelo leve despertar.

- Não estou dormindo. Estou apenas esperando o filme começar. Eu quero ver o filme, se quiser ficar...

O convite velado saiu de sua boca e seu copo mexeu sobre o sofá no intuito de levantar-se. Sentiu uma mão o impedindo e o fazendo se deitar novamente. Um corpo passou sobre o seu e se acomodou procurando um espaço atrás de si. Ele apenas moveu-se para frente para ceder um pouco do seu espaço e logo sentiu o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Prestou atenção quando uma mão e um braço passaram sobre a sua cintura se apoiando sobre ela. Uma respiração morna atingiu a sua nuca e um leve suspiro involuntário foi ouvido ecoando por sua pele.

Heero apoiou sua cabeça sobre o braço do sofá e sentiu o cheiro agradável dos cabelos escuros soltos à sua frente. Imediatamente, lembrou-se do dia em que o atacou em um sofá muito parecido com aquele. Com as lembranças dançando pela sua memória, levou sua mão sobre a cintura dele, tocando sua pele por baixo da blusa negra. Seu braço circulou-a com posse e trouxe o outro para mais perto de si sentindo a sua respiração sair de uma forma mais pesada. A outra mão a apoiou sob sua cabeça para assim poder ver a TV.

Mas como se deter a imagens superficiais? Como ter sua atenção focada a uma simples televisão quando havia algo muito mais interessante perto de si? O filme teria que ser realmente muito bom para que pudesse se interessar e retirar sua atenção das imagens do corpo nu do amante chinês que surgiam em sua mente.

*ºo°_°oº*

O filme começou. Wufei teve sua atenção totalmente desviada a ele. O filme era realmente o que esperara. Queria vê-lo há algum tempo apenas não teve a oportunidade apropriada. Ele era bom, muito bom, muito acima de suas expectativas. Mas parecia que Heero não compartilhava da mesma opinião.

Como prestar atenção em algo, se sua companhia insistia em provocá-lo? Como prestar atenção ao roteiro e as falas dos personagens quando uma mão levantava com sensualidade seu cabelo e aplicava beijos furtivos em sua nuca o distraindo? Como entender um filme de suspense e intrigas políticas com alguém acariciando seu corpo, o aquecendo e o despertando? Como ouvir algo quando seus ouvidos são distraídos e atraídos para um som muito mais agradável; o som da respiração do outro?

Ele não conseguia.

- Droga Heero, isto não é justo! Eu quero ver o filme. – reclamou, pausado sem ao menos retirar seus olhos da explosão que acontecia na tela colorida de alta definição.

- Veja. Não estou te impedindo. - Ouviu ao sentir o queixo do outro roçar o seu pescoço, fazendo seu corpo sentir cócegas.

- Você está me desconcentrado. - Seus olhos tão atentos a cena, em que um agente seguia um senador por um beco e outro personagem suspeito o acompanhava, se fecharam quando lábios sugaram o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Então, este filme não é tão bom assim. - Escutou as palavras serem ditas de uma forma jocosa.

- Ele é sim. Tem um bom roteiro, um excelente diretor. É um bom entretenimento. - Conseguiu argumentar ao ver o protagonista correndo pelo beco e encontrando uma figura estranha parada a sua frente segurando um envelope dourado na mão.

- Assista! Não estou te impedindo. – e novamente o sussurro entre seus cabelos.

- Então, pára de fazer o que esta fazendo, droga! - Uma língua morna percorreu toda a extensão de sua nuca, fazendo seu corpo se excitar ainda mais.

- Você tem o seu divertimento e eu tenho o meu. Depois quem sabe poderemos ter o nosso divertimento. - A voz rouca falou dentro de seu ouvido antes de voltar a lamber seu pescoço em uma área bem sensível a toques e carícias.

Pela primeira vez desde que o outro deitara atrás de si, Wufei virou-se e voltou sua atenção ao outro. Não havia resistido muito tempo quando viu olhos nublados o encarando. Lentamente, foi voltando seu corpo até ficar de frente para o namorado. Sentiu lábios quentes beijando seu queixo e a mão que estava apoiada sobre sua cintura percorrer o caminho de suas costas traçando a linha de sua coluna. Segurou o rosto do amante com uma mão e beijou seus lábios com ferocidade, e Heero correspondeu da mesma forma.

Após o beijo, o japonês sorriu vitorioso sobre os lábios úmidos do amante. Ele havia conseguido o que queria: despertar a fera que Wufei era, e novamente atacou seus lábios. Quando percebeu o outro já o estava puxando pela cintura e ambos agarrados, unidos de tal forma, se movimentavam sobre o sofá procurando uma posição mais confortável para os dois.

Sentiu o peso do namorado novamente sobre o si, uma sensação agradável percorreu seu corpo quando afastou suas pernas e dobrou uma delas, provocando um melhor encaixe do corpo de Heero sobre o seu. Beijos provocantes eram dados sobre seus lábios enquanto suas mãos passeavam por uma costa torneada. Ouviu o primeiro gemido mais intenso sendo depositado sobre sua pele cor de bronze quando moveu lentamente seu quadril embaixo do outro. O mesmo gemido ecoou na sua voz ao sentir o amante correspondendo o roçar com mais força e intensidade. Involuntariamente, ele arqueou violentamente a procura de mais prazer.

Suas mãos trabalharam rápido na tentativa de retirar a camisa do rapaz. Ele queria senti-lo e vê-lo por completo, sem roupas atrapalhando seus propósitos lascivos. Ambos acabaram se levantando com rapidez: ele ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Wufei e o chinês sentado a sua frente o ajudava a se despir com urgência. Blusas e calças foram jogadas a certa distância e se depositaram perto da cama do filhote de felino que dormia tranquilamente, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia aos dois amantes de seu dono.

Heero abaixou os olhos e encontrou um negro olhar provocante e, ao mesmo tempo, desejoso lhe hipnotizando, mexendo ainda mais com sua libido. O contato visual foi cortado quando o chinês desviou seu olhar para o corpo desnudo à frente e seu corpo estremeceu com o toque de suas mãos, acariciando-o com conhecimento. Mapeando uma área completamente conhecida e apreciada. Sentiu uma boca quente encostar-se a seu ventre; na excitação que aquilo provocou sua mão involuntariamente agarrou a massa de fios longos e escuros abaixo.

Sentiu beijos percorrendo seu ventre e ofegou fundo quando uma língua quente mergulhou em seu umbigo e depois o circulou, deixando um rastro quente e úmido. Mãos agarraram a lateral de seu quadril e não pode impedir um gemido alto escapar ao ter lábios e língua trabalhando juntos em seu membro endurecido, ora beijando, ora lambendo, ora sugando. Gemidos eram ouvidos, gemidos baixos e altos eram dados, misturando-se ao som da sucção dada, brigando diretamente com os sons da música, dos tiros e das falas dos atores do filme que ainda passava na TV totalmente esquecida.

Sentia o gosto do sexo do outro invadir cada célula degustativa de sua boca; aquele gosto provocava sua própria excitação. Sentia deleite em dar aquele tipo específico de prazer, gostava de sugar, beijar, lamber, de fazer o outro gemer como estava gemendo. De fazê-lo perder a cabeça e a consciência e adorava vê-lo se mover daquele jeito, tentando capturar e tomar toda a sua gula. Ele amava vê-lo se contorcendo, aquilo lhe dava a sensação de poder. E ter o poder sobre o outro, o excitava ainda mais. Seu próprio membro latejava, enquanto sentia o outro latejando no interior de sua boca.

Seu quadril movimentava-se incontrolavelmente no mesmo ritmo da carícia oferecida. Sua lucidez acabou no momento em que sentiu o toque daquela língua em seu membro intumescido. Sentia seu corpo todo vibrar, tremer na expectativa do prazer recebido. Com os olhos fechados, ele se continha e dentro do prazer total conseguiu deter que seu amante continuasse com aquele ato antes que o final chegasse, antes da brincadeira inteira terminar antecipadamente.

Puxando seu cabelo e conseguindo suspender a cabeça do amante, encontrou olhos que refletiam o mais puro desejo carnal. Abaixou e capturou os lábios do outro, sentindo seu gosto depositado neles, e em todo o interior daquela cavidade. Moveu-se novamente, esticou o braço e sua mão alcançou a pequena mesa que servia de suporte para o videofone e uma pequena luminária, ao lado do sofá.

Encontrou uma gaveta e a puxou rapidamente. Sua mão parecia procurar algo bem especifico em seu interior. Com o achado na palma de sua mão, sentiu seu amante provocar seus mamilos com seus lábios. Lentamente, depositou seu peso sobre o outro, fazendo os dois voltarem a se deitar na posição anterior. Colocou seu tesouro no chão, ao lado do sofá, bem ao seu alcance. Seu tesouro consistia em um pequeno frasco de lubrificante e algumas camisinhas. Um gemido novamente escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu o membro do namorado encontrar o seu, provocando arrepios e uma imensa descarga elétrica de prazer percorrer cada molécula do seu corpo forte.

A movimentação de seus quadris aumentou em uma busca frenética com investidas fortes. Moveu sua perna, circulando e acariciando o quadril de Heero. Aquele gesto aumentou o contato entre os dois e, instintivamente, o rapaz japonês aumentou o ritmo do friccionar de seu corpo. Um alto gemido foi cortado com um beijo quente; línguas brigavam por espaço e se acariciavam ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos desceram pela costa forte até chegarem a um quadril estreito e apertou a nádega rígida que encontrou.

- O que deu em você? - A pergunta na forma de gemido caiu no ouvido do chinês sem ao menos ele compreendê-la. O homem abaixo segurou a cabeça do amante com ambas as mãos na frente de seu rosto quando a pergunta fez algum sentido no seu cérebro. E Heero viu surgir ali um brilho malicioso.

- Você me provocou. Eu queria ver o filme. - Respondeu sério ainda dentro da falta de compreensão.

- Não viu porque não quis. - O japonês provocou diante do olhar meio que aéreo, meio que se invocando, do chinês abaixo de si.

- Com você me provocando, me diga como? - O ar meio que invocado estava se tornando invocado por completo. Se ele não o queria porque o provocara tanto.

- Eu não estava te provocando, estava me distraindo enquanto você assistia ao filme. Estava apenas esperando aquela chatice terminar. - Heero levou sua mão até o rosto do outro e acariciou seus lábios com seu polegar.

- Fazendo hora lambendo o meu pescoço? - Inconscientemente fechou os olhos ao sentir uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior.

- Cada um tem o seu passatempo. - Sentiu uma mão agarrar os cabelos de sua nuca e o puxar levemente, fazendo surgir um leve sorriso em sua boca.

- E o seu passatempo é me excitar? - Aquela fala saiu de sua boca junto a um sorriso acanhado.

- Te excitar. - Um beijo foi depositado em sua face. - Te provar. - Outro beijo foi depositado em uma boca semi aberta de desejo. - Te beijar. - Um beijo com os lábios semi-abertos encostou e sugou a pele bronze e fina do pescoço do chinês, uma área sensível bem abaixo da orelha. E ele retribuiu gemendo baixinho. - Te lamber. - Uma língua percorreu o tórax abaixo até encontrar um mamilo endurecido. O outro gemeu novamente ao sentir Heero o lambendo lentamente. Sua mão desceu lentamente deslizando pelo corpo abaixo até encontrar uma ereção rígida e, sem pedir licença, a agarrou e iniciou uma vagarosa masturbação. Wufei soltou um som primitivo de prazer ao sentir o toque quente e tortuosamente prazeroso de Heero. Sem seu controle que já o havia abandonado há muito tempo, ele se movimentava acompanhando o ritmo estipulado pelo amante japonês. - Te chupar. - Ele sugou o mamilo úmido e sentiu o chinês se contorcer resmungando palavras incompreensíveis.

E novamente um sorriso apoderou de seu olhar azul escuro. Apoderou-se novamente dos lábios convidativos do chinês enquanto sua mão largava o membro acariciado. Wufei o puxou com mais força para cima de si enquanto atacava, sem misericórdia alguma, a boca que lhe beijava. Por alguns instantes, nada era ouvido além dos leves sons de gemidos proferidos no interior de cada boca.

De repente um 'top' seco foi ouvido. O beijo selvagem terminou com os dois ofegando alto.

O som estridente do telefone ecoou pela sala, pedindo por atenção.

Porém foi ignorado por ambos os rapazes.

Heero voltou a olhar para o amante abaixo, esperando pela sua próxima reação, e o chinês não o decepcionou gemendo alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás quando sentiu um dedo lubrificado invadir o seu corpo sem anúncio algum. Moveu-se sob o outro, arqueando, procurando e encontrando o contato desejado, fazendo Heero ofegar novamente. O rapaz abaixou até o ouvido do chinês e deixou que um novo gemido escapasse.

Novamente o telefone tocou pedindo por atenção e foi novamente ignorado.

- Te fuder. Sabia que você é muito mais interessante do que o sudoku. - Heero disse suas palavras, completamente absorvido pela expressão de prazer que o seu outro dedo provocou no amante. Wufei não conseguia falar, sua concentração estava totalmente voltada para buscar mais prazer daqueles dedos intrusos, mas bem vindos. Movia-se incontrolavelmente na procura de mais contatos com eles. Heero sorria vitorioso. Seu celular começou a tocar, retirando por um instante a sua atenção do corpo abaixo, mas, como o seu amigo doméstico, foi totalmente ignorado. - Agora diga se meu passatempo não é muito melhor que o seu. Confesse que eu sou muito mais interessante que aquele filme idiota. – os dedos provocavam, procuravam em uma busca tortuosa para preparar o amante ao mesmo tempo em que lhe proporcionava prazer.

- Eu ainda prefiro o filme. - Ele conseguiu dizer no meio de seu delírio prazeroso. Sentiu sua boca sendo atacada novamente insaciavelmente.

O telefone voltou a tocar de uma forma altamente irritante e completamente insistente. Daquela vez, ele tocou até que a secretaria eletrônica o atendeu. A voz que ambos ouviram não era aquela que Wufei estava disposto a ouvir naquele momento, não da forma impaciente que ela preenchia a sala.

"_Heero, eu sei que você está em casa. Deixe o que está fazendo e atenda a merda do telefone Agora. É urgente." _

Aquela ordem saía na voz firme de Trowa. Trowa Barton não era para estar presente naquele momento junto a eles. Observou Heero olhar para o telefone e depois voltar o seu olhar azul espantado para si.

"- Atenda". Foi o que disse, não querendo que o outro atendesse, mas Heero retirou seus dedos e esticou-se deslizando sobre seu corpo provocando alguns gemidos involuntários. Ele pegou o aparelho e ligou a viva voz, depois voltou ao lugar que estava, ficando ambos fora do alcance da tela do mesmo.

- O que foi, Trowa. O que é tão importante? - Ouviu um som muito pior que seus normais rosnados sendo emitido ao ex-amante, porém parceiros no trabalho.

- _Estão invadindo o banco de dados falso que criamos. E não estou conseguindo rastreá-los. Estão me bombardeando._

- Como assim, não está conseguindo? - o rosnado saiu de uma forma diferente daquela vez.

- _Provavelmente estão me atacando em conjunto. Estou precisando de sua ajuda, senão tudo estará perdido. - _Ele observou a transformação imediata de Heero bem ali na sua frente. Aquele não era mais o seu amante presente, mas sim o agente, o eterno Soldado Perfeito pronto para a batalha.

Não adiantaria dizer nada, não adiantaria argumentos em prol de seus desejos. Naquele momento, o que importava para Heero era concluir o seu trabalho. Mas entendia o amante; se fosse ao contrário, provavelmente agiria da mesma forma. Wufei viu o japonês desligar a chamada rapidamente, levantar-se indo em direção ao banheiro e depois se encaminhar até o laptop e o levar até a mesa. Fitou-o sentar ainda nu e ainda excitado sobre a cadeira e começar a digitar as teclas em uma velocidade impressionante. Ele colocou seus fones e falava com o outro agente através de um minúsculo microfone acoplado perto de sua boca.

Seus dedos hábeis que até aquele momento passeavam sobre seu corpo e explorava seu interior lhe preparando e lhe dando prazer, agora tocavam rapidamente as teclas, deixando para trás apenas um som agudo. Um leve suspiro deixou seus lábios. Ele observava o outro, o corpo rígido do amante, seu semblante compenetrado. Tentava fazer com que seu corpo se acalmasse e voltasse ao normal. Mas o tesão e o desejo teimavam em não irem embora. Ele continuava deitado da mesma forma que Heero o havia deixado; excitado e largado sobre o sofá.

Wufei levantou e caminhou até o namorado. Observou a tela. Nela, janelas infinitas se abriam e se fechavam a uma velocidade quase instantânea devido à velocidade da digitação. Podia ouvir a voz do outro dizendo palavras sem nexos para ele, mas que eram totalmente compreendidas por Heero. Aquela parecia ser alguma realização realmente séria, uma missão importante que ele não estava familiarizado ou ao menos havia sido informado sobre.

Detestava não ser informado de alguma coisa, detestava ser excluído da vida profissional de seus amantes. Ele também tinha suas próprias missões, elas eram tão importantes ou mais que aquela que Heero estava coordenando. Tinha suas próprias preocupações. Mas, mesmo assim, gostava de saber o que os outros estavam fazendo ou no que estavam trabalhando. Era uma questão de saber manter o controle sobre tudo ao seu redor.

Perguntou se Heero queria a sua ajuda, o ainda Soldado Perfeito a sua frente recusou, mas, desta vez, diferentemente da época da adolescência onde a sua arrogância juvenil achava que todos os demais nunca teriam a capacidade suficiente para ajudá-lo. Daquela vez, o olhar de recusa era diferente: ele possuía a sabedoria, o conhecimento e leve sorriso de agradecimento em seu interior afirmando ao seu destinatário que estava tudo bem.

Não pode evitar tocar o seu cabelo em um explícito carinho em agradecimento a aquele olhar.

*ºo°_°oº*

Acordou ao som alto do seu próprio gemido involuntário.

Perdido na área entre o despertar e o sonho, seu corpo moveu-se involuntariamente e não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda com a névoa do sono encobrindo sua visão e sua compreensão, seu corpo se contorceu diante do prazer sentido em seu baixo ventre. Não conseguiu evitar que sua cabeça fosse levada para trás em total reflexo e agarrou-se aos lençóis negros sobre a cama de seu namorado japonês para que não fosse levado para o céu antes do tempo.

Lençóis de quem?

Namorado japonês?

Heero!

A névoa que ainda permanecia, mesmo com a sensação da luxuria percorrendo pelo seu ventre, se dissipou por completo e a total compreensão voltou aos seus olhos. Já fora acordado desta maneira outras vezes, pelos seus amantes trabalhando em conjunto. Mas sempre se surpreendia. Lentamente, moveu sua mão sobre o corpo e encontrou com os fios castanhos a altura de seus quadris e eles moviam-se sobre seu sexo e o provava com prazer.

Seus olhos encontraram com azuis profundos de lascividade quando o rapaz nipônico terminou com o seu pequeno trabalho de preparação. Seu ventre contraiu-se quente ao sentir uma trilha de beijos suaves alternados com leves mordidas e lambidas longas. Grunhiu em deleite a sensação de ter os dentes do namorado japonês mordendo suavemente seu mamilo.

O som do seu rosnado apenas fez com que o japonês o desejasse com mais intensidade. O necessitar, o querer, o precisar era infinitamente incompreensível para sua mente lógica, mas era o que sentia todas as vezes que ao menos tocava o chinês. Ele se tornava em um ser irracional, voltado para saciar seus instintos mais primitivos, assim como satisfazer ao parceiro. Satisfazer Wufei e Duo se tornou em uma necessidade básica de sua vida desde que estavam juntos, e como recompensa ganhava presentes como aqueles.

Grunhidos, sons, ruídos do mais puro prazer masculino.

As carícias labiais se intensificaram ao provar a pele bronze do tórax e do pescoço. Mãos provocavam, tocavam, percorriam e exploravam os copos conhecidos, retirando de cada um, suspiros e soluços do mais puro desejo carnal. Sabiam onde tocar; sabiam onde provocar; sabiam como fazê-lo para que o amante desse o que ambos esperavam receber. Com isto, gemidos baixos eram ouvidos quando determinada área do pescoço bronze era estimulada. Gemidos longos eram dados quando mãos fortes agarraram a lateral do quadril a cima, puxando-o para ambos dançarem uma música íntima com um ritmo próprio. Pernas fortes abraçaram o corpo acima, tornando o espaço nulo entre os músculos, peles e excitações, aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos e do prazer dado. Lamurias e delírios de prazer eram vocalizados por aquela movimentação luxuriosa.

Suspiros lúdicos escapavam quando olhares de luxuria se encontravam. Eles sabiam, conheciam-se, mais toda as vezes nunca eram iguais. Sempre havia a expectativa do novo os espreitando, fazendo com que cada vez tivesse a mesma sensação de ansiedade trêmula da primeira transa entre eles.

- Temos assuntos inacabados, Wufei. – a frase dita sussurrada sobre seus lábios apenas aumentou a sua disposição para ter o amante dentro de si.

Em um movimento esperado, mordeu os lábios abaixo e buscou um beijo forte e até mesmo violento, assim como Wufei era. Um beijo longo, sem ar, onde lábios e línguas recordavam e apreciavam o sabor e a textura do namorado. Um beijo que desencadeou todos os atos restantes.

Um beijo seguido de outro. Beijos dados e recebidos que faziam seus corpos se arrepiarem e vibrarem pelo que estava acontecendo. Sentiu o prazer de ser preenchido vagarosamente em um deslize lento; uma leve, porém mais que agradável tortura.

Com seu negro olhar preso no outro, gemeu baixo o nome do prazer, do desejo, do amante asiático enquanto suas mãos o puxavam com força para dentro de si. Seus olhos viram o outro sorrir impertinentemente antes de atacar seus lábios com uma fome que somente Heero possuía: uma fome feroz e rude.

Suas unhas cravaram-se sobre a carne torneada das costas do amante enquanto se movia inconscientemente contra o japonês imóvel. Aquela era a pequena vingança de Heero, a pequena necessidade do namorado ouvir a sua fraqueza irracional; ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Wufe imploraria. Imploraria para que se move-se. Conectados como um ser único, pelo corpo e pela alma através dos olhares que sequer piscavam eles combatiam, lutavam para ver quem era o mais forte.

Para ver quem resistiria mais ao que necessitavam. Lutavam para demonstrar quem seria o vencedor. Para constatar quem ganharia o jogo daquela vez.

- Seu desgraçado! Mova-se! Agora! - A voz rouca dando um comando foi rebatida violentamente no ouvido do rapaz japonês, estremecendo seu corpo. Sorriu vitorioso antes de beijá-lo rudemente, enquanto iniciava seus movimentos lentos sobre o outro.

A noção da realidade de ambos se perdeu com o aumento do ritmo que Heero empunhava diante os gemidos e apelos do chinês. A sobriedade evaporou com as saídas e os retornos bruscos. Agarrava-se ao quadril do outro na tentativa de tê-lo mais forte e profundo dentro de si. Perdido dentro da sua satisfação, ele implorava, movia-se, dizia o nome do amante e tudo aquilo apenas instigava ainda mais o japonês, fazendo-o movimentar-se com mais rapidez e profundidade, tentando segurar sua consciência o máximo que conseguia, no intenso prazer do ser amado.

Ele se segurava, se agarrava em seus poucos pensamentos nítidos, completamente preso em seus próprios gemidos e nos que ouvia e engolia. Em uma lamúria mais forte, buscou uma das pernas do chinês e a pôs sobre seu ombro. Aquela pequena mudança aprofundou a excitação de seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer alto e gritar seu nome quando atingiu seu ponto mais íntimo. E aquele som o levou ao mundo de fantasia ao fechar involuntariamente seus olhos quando buscou um mais beijo fundo.

Não conseguiu evitar que um gemido mais alto fosse escutado em forma do nome do japonês quando este atingiu seu local secreto de prazer. Viu-se movimentando em busca de mais, agarrava-se loucamente ao corpo acima. Ele queria mais, precisava de mais, e seu amante, lendo suas expressões faciais, lendo seu corpo e suas necessidades, dava tudo do que precisava para chegar ao clímax esperado. Com o corpo trêmulo pela intensidade das carícias e pelo ato, sentiu toda a sua excitação sendo acariciada fortemente por uma mão máscula que sabia o que fazer.

Mais grunhidos ditos dentro de seu ouvido o enlouqueceram. E dentro dos sonhos do prazer recebido ouviu um nome.

Um nome que não era para estar presente naquela cama, mas os delírios do orgasmo alcançado, a sanidade perdida, o fizeram esquecer completamente o nome ouvido. Foi levado ao seu mundo particular e, contraindo todos os seus músculos, levou seu amante junto a ele.

Mas não foi com ele, Wufei, que o japonês alcançou.

O nome que novamente saiu de seus lábios foi outro. O único proibido naquele local. Daquela vez, o chinês pode assimilá-lo e processá-lo lentamente a sua mente recém desperta para a realidade pós-êxtase. Até porque no meio da viagem orgástica, e ainda sentindo suas investidas intimas, o japonês o sussurrou novamente sem algum pudor.

Lentamente, seus corpos foram se acalmando, a sanidade foi recuperada, a noção do tempo foi percebida e fitou olhos azuis embriagados o observando com ardor e fascinação. Não conseguia evitar sentir o que estava sentindo. Ainda tendo o peso do corpo do outro sobre si, uma mágoa surgiu e apoderou-se do seu intimo.

Tinha que sair dali, aqueles orbes azuis machucavam a sua alma, e sua mão acarinhando sua face fazia seu corpo voltar a se estremecer. Sentimentos contrários batiam em seu peito.

Podia sentir o corpo de Heero se agitar e a despertar novamente dentro de si somente por olhá-lo. Encontrou um olhar perdido e vago nos azuis. Um sorriso levemente sedutor surgiu em sua boca, o tornando praticamente irresistível. Mas, quem Heero buscava naquele momento? Quem ele desejava tanto? Quem ele estava vendo abaixo de si? E um único pensamento coerente surgiu no momento em que Heero buscou um beijo exigente mais plácido.

E a lembrança do nome presente entre eles, lhe deu a resposta. O japonês não estava mais com seus pensamentos e desejos voltados para o que possuía, ele queria mais, ele queria o outro. Moveu-se com o semblante furioso e empurrou o amante de cima, obrigando-o a se retirar de dentro de si bruscamente, provocando dor em ambos.

- O que foi? – A total falta de entendimento pelo que estava acontecendo ao namorado era evidente em suas fracas expressões e em seus olhos ainda mais estreitos. Em seu pensamento, algo havia ou estava acontecendo pela forma brusca que Wufei havia empurrado-o.

O normal era que eles ainda ficariam daquele jeito ele sobre o outro, sentindo o seu cheiro afrodisíaco, pele com pele, o acarinhando, provocando o querer de Wufei, sentindo seu sabor e a maciez de seus lábios, degustando o seu gosto único que o enlouquecia tanto, acolhidos um no outro até que tudo recomeçasse.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Foi tudo o que disse com a sua face franzida e o cenho obscurecido.

Caminhou até o banheiro com o orgulho rasgado, com as pernas bambas, sentindo a ausência do outro em seu corpo, mas firme e transparecendo placidez em seu caminhar honesto. Nunca demonstraria o que estava sentindo ao japonês.

Seu peito apertava pela dor. Por constatar que não passava de apenas um objeto de prazer para o outro se aliviar. Suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Não tinha o que se negar. E diante da lembrança da voz chamando por Trowa na hora do gozo soaram novamente em seus ouvidos fazendo seu corpo e mente gritar. O olhar perdido dentro do seu estavam procurando e vendo outros olhos, olhos esmeraldas e não os seu. Seu mundo, seu orgulho, seu amor próprio ruíram dentro daquele cômodo frio e, sentindo a umidade da parede nas costas, mordeu sua mão no intuito do grito que saia de sua garganta não fosse ouvido.

Adentrou o quarto e observou o outro ainda acordado o esperando nu sobre a cama. Seu semblante não demonstrava nenhum arrependimento pelo acabara de fazer consigo ou uma compreensão pelo dito. E aquilo apenas o fez se sentir ainda mais humilhado.

Demonstrando toda a sua contrariedade, irritação e humilhação estampado em sua face franzida. Não queria ver, olhar ou se aproximar de Heero. A raiva tomava cada centímetro de seu corpo, e não conseguiria responder pelos seus atos se pelo menos encontrasse o olhar do namorado. E, desviando de qualquer encontro, esgueirou-se conscientemente pelo quarto até encontrar suas roupas e vesti-las sobre os olhares incompreendidos do amante.

-ºººxxxººº-

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não entendia o porquê de Wufei estar agindo daquela forma desde que voltara do banheiro. Ele evitava seu olhar, seu cenho franzido por algo que fugia da sua compreensão. Mas, ao vê-lo se vestir rapidamente, não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos piscassem para compreender aquela visão e também para saber se ela era verdadeira. Sua mente custava a crer que o amante estava se vestindo e já saia caminhando para a sala.

A única reação que teve foi de correr ao seu encontro e segurá-lo pelo braço para evitar que saísse daquela forma. Wufei nunca havia ido embora daquele jeito de sua cama, nem no primeiro dia em que transaram.

- O que você está fazendo? – sua mão apertava com segurança o braço forte do amante.

- Procurando meus tênis. – A resposta ácida escapou de sua boca ao responder o outro. Não pôde evitar que seus olhos raivosos caíssem sobre a mão que o apertavam e depois encontraram azuis perdidos.

- Não é sobre isto que estou falando e você sabe. Por que está vestido? – seus olhos buscavam compreensão por aquele ato inesperado. Um ato que não condizia ao chinês.

- Vou embora. – Wufei moveu-se bruscamente, puxando o braço do aperto forte. Pode sentir seu corpo reagir de forma inapropriada para aquele momento, pelo aperto recebido.

E xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão complacente a vibração erótica que o outro provocava em si. Deu uma ordem para ele mesmo, que aquilo teria que acabar naquele momento. Se lhe restava uma única gota de amor próprio tudo teria que terminar ali.

- Por quê? Pensei que fosse dormir aqui. E ainda esta chovendo, Wufei. – a fala mansa de total incompreensão pelo seu ato provocava ainda mais a vontade de Wufei de estar fora dali. Era tudo o que queria. Sair do apartamento de Heero, sair da vida de Heero, sair de seu campo e visão e assim, consequentemente, retirá-lo do seu.

- Eu também pensei, mas vou embora. – A resposta ríspida junto a sua velocidade em percorrer cada canto da sala do japonês com o olhar, fazia somente que sua ansiedade de ir embora descarregasse uma energia perigosa por seu corpo.

Não queria reagir a ela, não queria expor o seu sentimento fracassado e perdido para o outro. Não queria demonstrar a sua fúria contida pela rejeição. Não queria pedir satisfação, não queria dizer a sua fraqueza, não queria vocalizar a sua frustração como uma garota lamuriosa. Não queria muitas coisas naquele momento. Mas se Heero continuasse com aquelas indagações esdrúxulas, com as perguntas cretinas e com aquele semblante de total descaso com o seu sentimento, ele atacaria. Ele era forte o suficiente para atacá-lo e cuspir em sua cara todo o seu rancor amargurado.

- Por quê? - o japonês encostou-se na parede e novamente indagou as suas dúvidas.

Observou o amante chinês enrijecer o corpo. Notou suas costas se tencionarem, fazendo seu músculos se ondularem como se possuíssem vida própria. Percebeu as mãos fecharem em punhos cerrados na tentativa de evitar uma reação mais forte a sua inocente pergunta. E naquele momento sentiu o próprio corpo se armar inconscientemente.

- Por que não quero ficar em um lugar que não é meu. Não vou ficar servindo de válvula de escape sexual para você. - _Por que as perguntas cretinas ainda saiam daquela boca_? Sua mente perguntava. Por que ainda se indignava em respondê-lo? Seria mais lógico apenas ignorá-lo e ir embora, mas em um ato impensado; mas um dentre os outros, viu- se respondendo rispidamente.

- Não sei do que esta falando? – O japonês ouviu, mas não compreendeu.

Como não estava compreendendo nada de toda a situação a que se vira envolvido. Ainda nu com as costas na parede, sentiu o pequeno gato de Duo roçar em sua perna e depois sair correndo se escondendo debaixo do móvel da TV. Toda a expressão corporal do amante lhe informava a agressividade ouvida. Mas queria realmente ver os olhos negros dele para pelo menos tentar entender o que estava realmente acontecendo

- Não mesmo? O lugar na sua cama não me pertence, Heero. E eu não costumo me contentar com o resto. Vá procurar quem você deseja que esteja na sua cama e na sua vida. – Novamente as palavras raivosas e ressentidas escaparam por conta própria. Não era ele quem as falava, respondia, ou sequer respirava, mas sim o seu orgulho ferido. Sua irracionalidade por ter sido trocado, ou pior, por ter sido humilhado. A humilhação por todas as noites que havia dormido com ele, que havia transado com ele, que havia se cedido a ele quando nunca havia cedido a ninguém, da forma que havia se rendido a Heero. Ele havia se entregado totalmente aquela relação quando Heero apenas o usava para esquecer, ou pior o usava para apenas saciar-se. E não fora nem avisado ou percebido que era esta a base da relação para o japonês.

- Você esta falando do quê? Não estou te entendendo. – Heero captava toda a reação corporal de Wufei. Inconscientemente, sentiu seu corpo se enrijecendo ainda mais. Se tencionando, entrando em módulo de defesa e ataque.

- Já chega desta encenação, Heero! Chega! Estou farto disso tudo. Se você quer tanto o Trowa, vá atrás dele. Eu não me importo mais. – Wufei resistiu ao máximo, mas não conseguia mais engolir toda a bile escura que poluía o seu peito. E tudo o que estava preso, todas as palavras que não queriam ser ditas foram vomitadas na cara do japonês.

- Trowa! De novo com a merda desta história e com este ciúme idiota. Você é um idiota sabia? Você estragou tudo. – revidou o ataque recebido.

Aquela desconfiança sempre presente e aquele ciúme infundado duvidavam de seus sentimentos francos. Ele estava cansado de provar que o queria; que sentia algo especial por ele. Assim como demonstrava o quanto queria e amava Duo, por que Wufei não conseguia enxergar seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Estava cansado daquilo tudo e, intimamente, um arrependimento surgiu em seu peito. O arrependimento de ter se demonstrado tanto para uma pessoa que não conseguia enxergá-lo verdadeiramente. E xingou Duo; xingou-o internamente por tê-lo convencido a ir atrás dele e ter proposto aquele namoro.

- Eu estraguei? Você quem estragou tudo, seu japonês imbecil. – o sentimento de fracasso corria em sua veia. Percorria a sua sanidade e o orgulho debochava da fraqueza de se entregar alguém que não o correspondia, que não o respeitava e que apenas o usava. E todo o deboche brilhava nos olhos frios à frente, fazendo que seu sangue fervesse ainda mais.

- Chega desta história, chega desta merda inteira. Me cansei. Se quer ir, que vá! – o olhar irritado que deu ao outro demonstrava o seu estado de espírito. Heero estava irritado, cansado e, principalmente, revoltado pelo descaso com o seu sentimento e esforço em demonstrá-lo.

- Mas é isso o que estou pretendendo fazer assim que encontrar a merda do meu tênis. – o chinês voltou a fitar a sala em que se encontrava, vasculhando-a por cada centímetro quadrado. Recordou os passos que havia dado assim que chegou ao apartamento, era para ele estar ali.

Sua revolta remoia o rancor e o despeito. A cada segundo na presença do namorado corroia as suas lembranças. Mas, enfim, conseguiu digerir as últimas palavras do amante. Ele havia sido mandado embora.

Heero o estava descartando como se fosse um guardanapo usado, menosprezando tudo o que eles haviam passado. Ele iria porque queria e não porque o japonês o mandara ir. Com o sentimento de descarte o ultrajando, contorcendo suas entranhas, voltou-se novamente ao japonês, o olhou ríspido. Não iria sair dali como um guerreiro vencido, ou como o dragão abatido e humilhado, poderia até estar deste jeito, mas jamais demonstraria isto ao soldado Yuy.

- Mas sabe, Heero... eu acho que vou procurar o Barton no caminho para casa. Quero descobrir o que ele tem. O que ele faz de diferente para ser uma foda tão inesquecível a ponto de te prender deste jeito. Agora fiquei curioso. - O desafio estava em seu olhar, em sua voz, preparando o melhor ataque, envolvendo o oponente até acertá-lo e levá-lo ou nocauteá-lo. - Me diga. Vai, pode dizer... ele se pendura no ventilador, faz malabarismo, põe os pés nas costas? Afinal ele já trabalhou no circo e todos nos conhecemos o seu histórico de flexibilidade, mas deve ter algo mais. Me diga, juro não contar para ninguém... Como você botava o Barton de quatro? - Diante de suas palavras de ataque viu surgir um imperceptível sorriso de escárnio, de prepotência e superioridade. E um olhar gélido da mais pura arrogância percorreu seu corpo com austeridade. O ataque parecia ter sido nulo.

- Ele fazia tudo isto e muito mais. Trowa fez algo que você jamais irá fazer ou terá força necessária para tal. – As palavras duras saiam de sua boca como se fossem os ataques do seu gundam ao inimigo. Ele já havia se tornado o estóico soldado no momento em que sentiu a acusação velada do chinês o atingindo. E munido de suas armas atacou novamente. Ele sabia muito bem onde atacar para provocar o estrago definitivo. Heero olhou para frente e preparou-se para observar a reação destruída que atingiria seu oponente. - Ele foi homem o suficiente para levantar minhas pernas e me fazer desejá-lo. – A frieza com que disse aquelas palavras, com que se expressou, atingiu em cheio o peito e o restante do orgulhodestruído do homem à frente.

Wufei sentiu sua testa se franzir ainda mais com aquela revelação. Ele sempre suspeitou que Heero um dia pudesse ter se entregado ao ex-amante, mas nunca confirmou seus delírios. O tempo que estavam juntos tendo um relacionamento formal, sempre quis, sempre tentou ter Heero. Sempre quisera saber como era ter o prazer de possuir o amante, tê-lo de todas as formas e proporcionar ao amante todas as sensações prazerosas. Mas o japonês sempre se esquivava de suas tentativas e investidas. Até que um dia desistiu ao compreender que Heero nunca cederia a ele ou a ninguém; era da personalidade forte dele não se entregar, e aceitou conformado por aquele fato.

Mas agora a verdade estava na sua frente. E ela não era agradável de ser digerida, não era pelo motivo que imaginara que o japonês nunca se entregara a ele, mas sim porque ele já havia feito isso: Heero se entregara a outro, se entregara a Barton. E aparentemente somente ao Barton. Aquele posto ainda pertencia ao rapaz de olhos verdes, para o ex-piloto japonês ninguém mais era merecedor de tal 'prêmio'. Mas o que mesmo lhe afetara não era constatar este fato; o que estava fazendo seu sangue incandescer em suas veias fortes era saber que o amante não o considerava forte o suficiente para tal ato, para tê-lo.

Heero o achava fraco demais, um homem medíocre, um homem incapaz de fazê-lo querer, de fazê-lo gemer, incapaz de satisfazê-lo, um homem menor que nunca conseguiria possuí-lo. E parecia que era verdade, que ele tinha razão; pois apesar de seis messes passados do início do relacionamento, ele, Chang Wufei, sempre sucumbira ao outro mais nunca conseguiu que Heero sucumbisse a ele.

A raiva e o ódio apoderaram-se do seu ser, encobrindo os seus olhos e o fazendo enfrentar Heero em toda a sua altivez.

- Seu viado! Sua bicha filha da mãe! Quer dizer que você gostou de abrir as pernas para o Barton? - Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia com quais palavras ainda poderia agredir o outro da mesma forma que fora cruelmente agredido e ferido. Não sabia que palavras saiam de sua boca, apenas queria atacar.

Na verdade, ele queria atacá-lo fisicamente, queria socá-lo, esmurrá-lo contra a parede até ver seu sangue jorrar entre sua mão. Até aplacar sua fúria, sua raiva. Mas não faria isto, não se rebaixaria mais. Não mais, porque desde o momento que saiu da cama do outro se sentia rastejando pelo chão entre o lixo humano.

Não daria este prazer ao Yuy. Não faria isto com ele mesmo novamente. Seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito, pela raiva contida e pela adrenalina. Distante somente alguns centímetros da face do outro, uma sensação de vitória percorreu-lhe ao ver que o estóico japonês franziu a face contraindo sua expressão e seu olhar ao ouvir suas palavras. Mas a vitoriosa sensação se esvaiu ao vê-lo relaxando e voltando a sua postura superior.

- Eu sou o viado e a bicha que gosta de abrir as pernas? Você tem certeza disto, Chang? E melhor você rever os seus conceitos e recobrar a sua memória. Não sou que gosta de ficar de quatro e implorando enquanto geme para eu meter mais forte...- Heero apenas teve tempo o suficiente para desviar do punho que vinha em sua direção, se abaixando deixando Wufei encontrar a parede em seu soco vazio.

A expressão de dor foi engolida na hora pelo ex-piloto 05. Já havia sido humilhado o suficiente por toda a sua vida, não precisava chorar como uma criança ali por causa de uma dor insignificante e sem maiores consequências. A dor que sentira em ouvir todo aquele desrespeito do ex-parceiro de inúmeras batalhas foram o suficiente para fazer seu coração sangrar.

Seus olhares que minutos antes demonstravam prazer e até mesmo um sentimento mais forte, naquele instante se enfrentavam.

Odiavam-se, se repeliam, se agrediam. E antes que tudo realmente acabasse um uma pequena guerra declarada entre os dois, Wufei virou-se furioso para a porta e a abriu.

- Não quero vê-lo nunca mais em minha frente. Se não quiser ser morto, não cruze o meu caminho, Yuy.- Antes de fechá-la definitivamente conseguiu grunhir o rancor que o despedaçava. O último som que pode ouvir foi o resmungo do japonês.

- Eu digo a mesma coisa, Chang. – a raiva momentânea que sentia e não compreendia falou mais forte do que a razão. E ouviu como resposta a porta sendo batida violentamente. A última coisa que ficou para trás do ex-namorado foi o seu cheiro que anda podia ser sentido pela sua pele.

Ele realmente não entendia, não compreendia o porquê de Wufei ter incitado toda aquela confusão. Não tinha motivos para ele deixar de agir com a razão. Não havia motivo para ele ter posto o ex-piloto do HeavyArms na conversa ou até mesmo entre eles.

Olhou para a porta fechada e seus olhos seguiram para as chaves do carro sobre o balcão da cozinha. Não iria atrás dele para entregá-las. Voltou para o seu quarto, seguido pelo bebê de felino, jogou-se sobre a cama e o pequeno gatinho o acompanhou. Olhando para o teto enquanto acarinhava o pelo macio das costas do felino permitiu que o sono chegasse até ele.

-ºººxxxººº-

Apenas notou que ainda permanecia descalço quando seus pés tocaram o chão molhado e seu pé pisou violentamente em uma poça. A chuva ainda caía de forma torrencial. Novamente, via-se encharcado pela tempestade. Mas nem aquele fato o irritava mais, sua mente ainda estava totalmente voltada para o que acabara de acontecer no apartamento acima. Seu corpo trêmulo e enrijecido pela raiva contida, se contorcia em seus próprios músculos. Ele queria e precisa descarregar aquela pressão interna, precisava se concentrar precisava encontrar o seu eixo.

Com a água escorrendo por seus olhos, levou a mão latejante ao bolso e não encontrou o que buscava. Suas chaves e sua carteira; havia deixado tudo no apartamento acima. O pensamente de voltar era nulo. Não encararia aquele que, há poucos instantes, ultrajara-o daquela maneira. Caminhou até seu carro, lentamente, respirando pausadamente, na tentativa de encontrar o seu centro.

Diante do automóvel, largou-se sobre seu capô. Não teria problemas em fazer com que ele ligasse, uma ligação direta resolveria o problema. O problema maior seria arrombar um carro automático equipado com o melhor equipamento antifurto existente sem acordar metade da população local e sem alardear os rastreadores. Lamentou-se por ter ido até ali, naquela noite.

Olhou para o céu negro carregado por pesadas nuvens. Várias gotas da chuva gelada entraram em seus olhos e bateram violentamente em seu rosto o fazendo despertar para o fato que não podia mais continuar naquele local. Colocou todo o negro cabelo grudado em seu rosto para trás levantando com um impulso. Sem pensar uma única vez, retirou a camisa e a enrolou na mão ainda latente e, assim que terminou, socou a janela do motorista com toda a força de sua ira represada. Bastou um único golpe para o vidro trincar e depois espatifar por completo, deixando que pequenos vidros fossem testemunhas de que ali houvera um aparado transparente.

Um som estridente instantaneamente começou a soar alto o suficiente para que até o seu vizinho a vinte quadras atrás o ouvisse. Meteu-se por dentro do carro, abriu a porta com rapidez e adentrou ao ambiente seco. Seu corpo se arrepiava de frio; podia sentir seu queixo tremendo. Desligou o alarme inconveniente, abaixou-se e, mexendo entre alguns fios, fez com que o carro ligasse. Automaticamente, acionou o aquecedor permitindo que o ar quente aquecesse seu corpo gelado. Um perigoso alívio percorreu-o. Assim que se sentiu melhor, acionou a marcha e saiu em disparada, voando baixo pelas ruas estreitas.

-ºººxxxººº-

A sala estava totalmente no mais pleno, plácido e admirado silêncio. Os dois ex-pilotos e atuais agentes concentravam-se na missão que estavam desenvolvendo em parceria. Heero em sua mesa e Trowa Barton a sua frente, sentado ao chão rodeado por mapas, anotações e com seu laptop sobre uma pequena mesa.

Nada era ouvido ou pronunciado naquele momento, apenas suas respirações, o bater de teclas e o som das folhas sendo movimentadas pela corrente do ar gelado que saia da tubulação do ar condicionado. Ambos voltaram para a porta quando ouviram o som da maçaneta sendo movida e o rangido da porta sendo aberta alardeando a presença de alguém não convidado para se reunir a eles.

Mas a pessoa que acabara de adentrar ao pequeno ambiente carregando inúmeras mochilas, bolsas e equipamento de sobrevivência não precisava de convites e muito menos não admitiria não ser recebido ou aceito entre eles. Jogando tudo ao mesmo tempo pelo chão e deixando a mostra sua marca característica, o luminoso sorriso era abafado pelo cansaço evidente.

Ambos não puderam disfarçar a surpresa em vê-lo e deixaram escapar sorrisos ansiosos pela chegada inesperada e pela retribuição ao leve momento de descontração.

- Tro, é melhor você fechar estes olhos tentadores se você não quiser ver o seu ex sendo devidamente devorado por outro homem completamente faminto. – O olhar jocoso do americano encontrou com os azuis a sua frente o alertando de sua intenção premeditada.

- Duo... - O japonês tentou em vão repreender o americano.

Viu o inesperado intruso caminhar perigosamente até ele e sentar em seu colo com o seu sorriso de conquista e merecida vitória.

E em poucos segundos já sentia os lábios do americano sobre os seus e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correspondê-lo dentro de sua mesma fome. Não conseguiu evitar que seus braços circulassem em sua cintura, o envolvendo com posse de saudades.

- Eu disse para você ficar de olhos fechados, Tro... - O americano sorriu assim que terminou de beijar o japonês e voltou-se para o amigo à frente, ainda sentindo os braços do outro o envolvendo.

- E perder este pequeno show gratuito. – O rapaz sorriu em retribuição a gargalhada que ouviu. Observou o americano levantar do colo do japonês e encostar-se sobre a mesa do lado do mesmo, enquanto o olhava e olhava para o amante.

- Vocês sabem do Wufei? Passei pela sala dele e ele não esta lá. - A expressão de incompreensão de não encontrar o chinês na agência em pleno horário de trabalho, foi trocada pela surpresa em ouvir um grunhido vindo do japonês e sua expressão pouco amistosa.

- O que foi desta vez, Heero? – Ele até poderia imaginar o motivo. Os dos rapazes orientais provavelmente tiveram uma nova discussão, um desentendimento qualquer pelos seus egos autoritários. Permitiu que um novo sorriso atingisse sua face enquanto mexia em sua franja, tentando pensar no que poderia fazer daquela vez para remediar tudo. Ele havia feito planos para o seu regresso e não iria permitir que ambos os estragassem.- Heero... estou esperando . – O tom de voz meio que divertido, meio dava a entender para os dois homens presentes que ele não estava se importando muito com aquele grunhido.

- Humph! – Foi o único som que Heero permitiu que saísse de seus lábios ao se lembrar do ocorrido daquela noite.

- Heero! O que foi desta vez? – O rapaz de longa trança sentiu por um momento os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiarem por aquele maldito som que o namorado teimava em soltar todas as vezes que algo o contrariava. Geralmente, aqueles grunhidos eram destinados a si, mas a Wufei, era novidade.

- O que você acha que pode ser... – O jovem americano de olhos violetas percebeu o olhar de Heero desviar do laptop a sua frente e se destinar ao seu. A intensidade com que o olhava, a forma raivosa. Ele compreendeu no ato, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

- Não acredito! Esta historia de novo. Tenho que falar com o Fei, isto já esta me enchendo, sabia?

- Terremoto no paraíso?– A pergunta inocente do sempre discreto amigo soou por seu ouvido como uma provocação ou um deboche. Algo que ele sabia que o sempre perspicaz rapaz jamais faria.

- Um baita terremoto chamado Trowa Barton. – A resposta saiu de sua boca sem ao menos pensar sobre ela. Um ato involuntário, mas percebeu que atingiu o seu destinatário certeiramente.

Não queria ofender ou magoar ao amigo, ele definitivamente não tinha culpa dos ciúmes de Wufei. Mas sentiu que de alguma forma o atingiu, ao ver os orbes esmeraldas o olharem com total compreensão pelo que havia ouvido. Não esperaria outra coisa de Trowa, sempre fora um excelente observador ao que ocorria ao seu redor e, provavelmente, já havia notado o comportamento do ex-piloto da Nakatu. Um comportamento ciumento que não condizia com a sua inabalável postura.

- Sinto Muito... – As palavras sinceras foram ditas junto a um olhar compreensivo em direção aos dois amantes.

- Eu que peço desculpas pela forma como falei. O nosso terremoto é bem pequeno, consigo consertar o estrago depois. – E novamente um sorriso maroto foi entregue ao amigo.

- Não tem nada para ser consertado. – o resmungo baixo, porém audível apenas confirmava que algo mais grave havia acontecido.

- Não é o que parece. – Trowa desviou sua atenção até o japonês levando suas mãos até a cabeça e ajeitando a franja que atrapalhava a sua visão. - Eu posso falar com ele se vocês preferirem. – Trowa encostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando percebeu que Heero parara de digitar em seu computador e lhe dava atenção.

- Obrigado, Tro, mas acho que não adiantaria. O problema todo é com o Fei. Ele tem que resolvê-lo sozinho. – O americano disse. Uma grande sensação de frustração assolou seu peito, pois Wufei sabia que há muito tempo não estava mais acontecendo nenhum envolvimento entre Heero e Trowa, tudo havia terminado há quase um ano. Ele sabia que nenhum dos dois seria leviano com eles. Não era do temperamento, nem do caráter deles tamanha deslealdade.

Eles sabiam que o sentimento de ciúme era infundado, mas como todo sentimento, o de posse também era irracional. Como explicar e evitar não sentir algo, de um relacionamento tão sério e comprometido que Heero e Trowa haviam tido.

Até ele mesmo, Duo Maxwell, sentia e sempre sentiu tudo o que poderia sentir daqueles dois. Teve uma época que uma inveja amarga o assolava todas as vezes que os via juntos. Noutra, sentia ódio de si mesmo por nunca ter tido a coragem de se declarar ao japonês quando ainda eram adolescentes. Mas, observando o quão bem eles estavam, sentiu uma felicidade absurda pelos dois amigos e desejava realmente que fossem felizes pela eternidade.

Quando eles se separaram, sentiu finalmente a esperança lhe sorrir. Mas junto a ela, veio a dúvida se deveria ou não por sua amizade com o japonês em risco. E isso apenas se intensificou quando percebeu que durante seus encontros noturnos poderia estar se encantando e se envolvendo pelo chinês novamente. Duo sempre sentiu-se atraído e dividido pelos asiáticos, e talvez por este motivo nunca teve coragem de se decidir por um apenas. Naqueles encontros, tudo ficou tão claro e que sentiu vergonha ao constatar que amava e desejava os dois homens da mesma forma.

Mas, a pior dor que teve foi perceber que Wufei e Heero estavam se envolvendo sem ao menos perceberem aquele sentimento. A dor e a sensação de ser repelido, excluído, de não pertencer a ninguém e que nenhum dos dois, os dois homens que o encantavam, não o queriam, fez seu corpo inteiro e sua alma se rasgarem por inteiro. A imagem dos dois se beijando sobre o seu sofá e toda a consequência, a proposta velada feita por Heero e aceita por ele e por Wufei o deixou confuso no início. Mas não iria deixar que ambos escapassem, que retirassem dele aquela sensação, que retirassem o seu sonho. Desde que o relacionamento entre eles se modificou, tornando-se mais profundo, o americano sentia uma enorme e jamais sentida felicidade tomar seu ser.

Entretanto, a atual alegria estava sendo ameaçada pela insegurança e pelo ciúme de algo que não existia mais, mas que estava presente entre eles. Apesar de não demonstrar, o rapaz de olhos violetas também sentia, ele entendia o chinês. Como não sentir-se inseguro por algo que já existiu de uma forma tão intensa. Heero nunca contou ou sequer comentou o porquê do fim de seu romance com Trowa, e o rapaz moreno discreto sempre evitou o assunto.

Olhando para os dois homens, a sua desconfiança tornou-se real. Na verdade, ele sempre soubera a verdade. E ela era aterrorizante. Aqueles dois apenas se separaram por um único motivo: por não saberem lidar com o que sentiam, por não saberem como reagir a toda aquela explosão de emoções, desejos e necessidades. Eles haviam chegado a um estágio de envolvimento, que os amedrontou. E ambos preferiram acabar com o namoro a enfrentar e vivenciá-lo para constatar até onde eles iriam chegar. Terminaram um relacionamento de dois anos, sem ele de fato ter chegado ao seu término natural, talvez até mesmo não houvesse um término.

Duo havia chegado a esta conclusão, e sabia que Wufei também havia. Por isso, aquele ciúme irracional. O chinês estava envolvido demais, ele fizera concessões filosóficas e abdicado de ensinamentos machistas para se permitir viver o relacionamento não convencional deles; muita coisa havia sido posta em risco para que um dia perdesse tudo. Para que um dia Heero percebesse que havia feito a opção errada, voltasse atrás e reatasse com o rapaz de olhos esmeraldas.

- Posso me afastar se preferirem. – Sua atenção desviou-se de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz firme do moreno lhes dando uma opção e uma oportunidade.

- Não! Nem pense nisso, temos uma missão a ser concluída. Não permitirei que Chang e seus problemas pessoais interfiram no meu trabalho. Ele que resolva a insegurança que possui. –Heero respondeu rápido ate mesmo para o seu padrão lógico.

- Heero tem razão, Trowa. Não será justo com nenhum de nós nos afastarmos. Eu cuido disso, pode deixar. Irei falar com o Fei depois. – A dúvida o estapeou na face com aquela reação inesperada e ele a socou para longe, já bastava toda a situação que tinha que tentar resolver não precisava de mais nada o atormentando.

- Ele não veio trabalhar hoje. – O moreno disse assim que sentiu seu corpo mais relaxado e voltando a olhar para o monitor azulado a frente.

- Como assim, não veio? Ele nunca falta. – Duo observou que o namorado também se surpreendeu por aquela informação. Heero demonstrou saber de algo que o deixou levemente preocupado e não gostou de ver aquela reação do rosto do amante.

- Desde ontem. Eu fui procurá-lo para pedir umas informações sobre a investigação que ele fez sobre aquele grupo de remanescentes. E não estava na sala. O parceiro dele informou que ele não tinha ido trabalhar e que já havia saído cedo no dia anterior por dispensa da Sally. – Trowa relatou pacientemente a sua informação. O rapaz de franja longa também estava preocupado com aquele fato, o chinês não tinha aquele hábito, ele tentou ligar no dia anterior mais devido às preparações da viajem de sua atual investigação não conseguiu retornar.

Duo percebeu que algo mais estava acontecendo e, antes mesmo de fazer as suas indagações, um som agudo do telefone do moreno de olhos verdes soou, cortando o assunto entre eles. Algo que interessava somente a ele e a pela reação do namorado, interessava ao japonês também. Viu-o se levantar e desligar o celular caminhando em direção a porta. Uma idéia surgiu iluminando não só a sua mente mais também os seus olhos violetas com um brilho intencionalmente perigoso. Talvez houvesse encontrado uma solução para os seus problemas e ajudaria um amigo muito querido.

- Tro... você ainda esta saindo com aquele 'palhaço' ou já recobrou a sanidade? – O americano viu o outro parar diante da porta com um sorriso nos lábios. Duo nunca escondera seu desagrado quanto ao último relacionamento do ex-piloto 03.

- Eu não estou mais me encontrando com ele, se é o que você quer saber. Por quê? –

- Encontrando? E assim que você designava as sua trepadas. - O sorriso sarcástico e atrevido surgiu para provocar o outro a sua frente, que parecia bem disposto e curioso diante o seu interesse. – Porque o Quatre me ligou antes da minha viagem informando que finalmente havia dado um fora naquele playboy com quem estava namorando. Eu havia prometido que iria vê-lo assim que voltasse, mas com este problema em minhas mãos agora, não poderei ir. Mas não gostaria que ele ficasse em casa remoendo o passado para que de repente a insanidade voltasse e depois se arrepender pelo ato. – Aquela informação nada inocente saía de sua boca em uma falsa preocupação com o amigo loiro que não estava tão aflito assim pelo fim do romance.

- Ele não me disse nada. – O moreno cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Você conhece o loiro, não é? Ele não gosta de causar preocupação em ninguém. Não vou poder fazer isso por hoje e não gostaria de deixá-lo mais algum tempo sozinho. Mas você poderia me fazer o favor de ligar para ele e o retirar daquela mansão por algumas horas. Eu sei que ele iria apreciar muito a sua companhia. – Duo com um sorriso encantador tentava seduzir e convencer o outro a sua frente a fazer exatamente o que queria.

- Ok. Eu posso fazer isso depois que sair daqui. – Ao ouvir aquela reposta antes de ver o rapaz alto sair da sala um sorriso vitorioso brilhou em sua face, um sorriso que Heero não menosprezou.

- Quatre? Virou cupido? – O japonês perguntou olhando diretamente para os seus olhos.

- Algum problema? – o sorriso desapareceu naquele momento, com os olhos frios do amante sobre si. – Devo concordar com o Fei ou devo relevar essa sua cara fechada? – ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do que estava lendo na expressão facial do outro. Não era novidade para ninguém, nem mesmo para o desatento Heero, que o loiro árabe na época da guerra era apaixonado por Trowa. E pela atitude de Duo e toda aquela armação parecia que o sentimento ainda era existente.

- Não comece você também.- Heero praticamente rosnou. – Não me importo com estes assuntos, apenas não quero que Trowa se distraia neste exato momento. Temos que finalizar esta missão antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Espero realmente que seja isso, Hee. Mas não acho que o Trowa se distrairia de suas responsabilidades apenas por causa de um encontro inocente com um amigo. Mas eu farei de tudo que puder para juntar estes dois.

- Por que tanto interesse?

- Porque prefiro os dois sob a minha vigilância, sem ter estranhos no nosso círculo. É muito desagradável ter pessoas que tentam compreender o que nos passamos com uma empatia hipócrita. E já estava cansado de ter aqueles idiotas com quem o Tro costuma trepar perambulando por aí e ter aquele milionário playboy, que se acha a décima maravilha do mundo, pegando o meu amigo. – As expressões faciais de Duo se modificavam de acordo com cada fala e a entonação também mudava. Mas, no final, estava sorrindo por saber que desta vez, com toda a certeza, o loiro não iria deixar o Trowa escapar. Era um plano perfeito para todos. Principalmente para ele mesmo, que não teria mais que se preocupar em ver o senhor sedução Barton tentando o seu namorado.

Heero voltou a fazer o seu trabalho quando a sensação de ser observado atingiu o seu inconsciente. Desviou o olhar e encontrou com os violetas lhe observando. Aquele jeito lascivo de olhar, aquela mão forte que começou a acariciar o seu cabelo, tudo em Duo o esquentava. Sentiu seus lábios novamente serem apertados contra os dele e logo depois iniciou um beijo brando porém quente. Terminou o beijo sentindo a textura macia dos longos fios castanhos do americano em sua mão. Era agradável sentir aquela maciez novamente, depois de alguns poucos dias.

- Irei ver o que esta acontecendo com Wufei. Nos encontramos depois. – Aquela afirmação foi concluída com um forte beijo depositado sobre a boca do outro e logo depois o homem de olhos azuis viu o amante pegar suas coisas e sair as arrastando pela porta.

Heero não pode deixar que um leve e descontraído sorriso surgisse pela visão estapafúrdia e logo depois a seriedade novamente surgiu quando a sua atenção foi desviada para a tela que piscava no monitor.

-ºººxxxººº-

Ele estava exausto, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, aqueles dias de 'confinamento' e de exercício na mata foram muito mais exaustivos do que os anteriores, aquela nova turma de recrutas era muito mais inexperiente do que qualquer outra a qual já teve que treinar. A sua apresentação na agência durou mais do que gostaria ou desejaria. Tudo o que almejava era sair dali e deitar em uma cama bem macia e dormir durante um dia inteiro. Contudo, o tempo todo em que fazia o relatório sua mente era levado até o amante. Sua preocupação como o chinês o incomodava. Tal ato não era normal para o padrão de Wufei, sua intuição lhe afirmava que algo estava errado.

Abriu a porta do apartamento do namorado e tudo estava no mais absoluto silêncio, aquilo fez os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem pela má intuição. Adentrou e tudo estava escuro. Chamou pelo outro e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Jogou suas coisas pelo chão da sala e deixou as chaves em cima da mesa.

Caminhou apressadamente até o quarto e encontrou o chinês deitado sobre a cama. Sorriu pela visão e sentiu seu coração se apertar ao constatar a hora em seu relógio. Era final da tarde. Não havia motivo para Wufei estar dormindo completamente coberto.

Seu fraco riso desapareceu ao observar que o namorado tremia e suava de forma continua. Levou sua mão até a sua testa e constatou a elevada temperatura. Pegou o termômetro digital sobre a pequena mesa ao lado e verificou-a, e o instrumento informou 40,6°.

Imediatamente, após largar o aparelho sobre a mesa novamente, começou a despir o delirante e trêmulo enfermo. Pegou alguns dos antitérmicos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e os colocou no interior da boca do amante, obrigando-o a engolir com uma grande quantidade de água que derramou, em sua grande maioria escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca e pelo pescoço quente.

Com o amante tremendo de frio em seus braços, pegou o celular em seu bolso e com uma única mão apertou um número. A voz fria que ouviu apenas alarmou o seu atual desespero.

- Heero, eu quero que você venha para cá agora! Estou no apartamento do Fei. Não me interessa, Heero. Venha e traga a Sally. – ele desligou o aparelho sabendo que o outro não demoraria a aparecer. A simples menção da Doutora Sally o fez saber que era algo que precisava no mínimo de socorro imediato.

-ºººxxxººº-

A loira medica havia dado o diagnóstico após alguns exames prévios: Pneumonia. Ela já havia alertado o chinês anteriormente com a possibilidade. Com Wufei deitado sobre a cama, Duo finalmente respirou aliviado ao perceber que a medicação aplicada de forma intravenosa estava surtindo efeito e fazendo com que a febre diminuísse e, consequentemente, os tremores e os delírios. Como Wufei era um homem previamente saudável e perante a promessa de que cuidaria das necessidades dele, a doutora permitiu que o tratamento do chinês fosse mantido em casa.

Aquela noite seria longa. Sentado ao lado da cama, o americano sentia seu copo reclamar pelo cansaço físico, o cobrando por uma noite bem dormida depois de tanto estresse junto aos recrutas dentro daquela mata fechada. Seus olhos fechavam involuntariamente, mas não se sujeitaria ao sono teimoso. Ele havia prometido que cuidaria do amante, queria ficar acordado junto a Wufei, principalmente para administrar os medicamentos na hora exata.

Olhando para o corpo cor de bronze a sua frente não conseguiu evitar que um longo bocejo fosse dado. Levantando os braços, permitiu-se espreguiçar para levar aquela energia dormente para longe. Naquele momento, a adrenalina despejada em seu corpo ao ver o namorado doente, já havia desparecido por completo e dava lugar a algo que estava fazendo seu corpo adormecer. Com os olhos marejados pelo ato, despertou quando uma mão forte tocou o seu ombro desviando a sua atenção para os olhos azuis que o recriminavam.

- Vá dormir, Duo! Você está exausto. – Heero pôs sua mão sobre o corpo do rapaz americano e ordenou assim que observou os olhos vermelhos pelo sono eminente.

- Mas tenho que cuidar do Fei. Ele tem que beber o antibiótico daqui a três horas. – O americano quase que não conseguiu falar devido ao novo bocejo que surgia.

- Eu cuido dele. Vá dormir. - observando a expressão cansada mais com um leve ar de deboche o japonês apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Ele ainda é um de nós, e um companheiro que está precisando de cuidados especiais. – Falou com o seu ar naturalmente frio.

- Sei, Heero. Mas já que você ficará com ele, vou aceitar a sua oferta. – o rapaz de longa trança caminhou em direção a porta do quarto retirando a blusa negra que vestia junto a um short de moletom. Assim que passou do portal, Duo voltou e arrancou um beijo quente do amante desperto.

Ao ouvir o barulho do futon da sala sendo preparado, um quase sorriso atingiu seus lábios e involuntariamente movimentou a cabeça em forma quase que jocosa. O americano poderia ser tão teimoso quanto ele ou Wufei, apenas ele não percebia isso. Puxou a cadeira a sua frente, a retirando de seu caminho e se aproximou do enfermo.

Observou o rosto pálido e soube quando foi que ele ficou doente daquela forma. Lembrou da forma e como o chinês havia saído do seu apartamento naquela madrugada tempestuosa. Sem que percebesse, deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios antes de tocar a pele quente de seu ex-amante. Seus dedos deslizaram por aquela pele suave e úmida pelo suor, fazendo com que a sua temperatura penetrasse em seu próprio corpo saudável e alcançasse o seu coração, o aquecendo.

Uma sensação de vazio o atingiu, assim como a uma preocupação por um futuro de incertezas e pela ausência dele de sua vida. Heero já tinha se acostumado a tê-lo consigo e junto a Duo. No início do envolvimento amoroso deles até aquele término desastroso, que ainda não compreendia, havia se entregado a aqueles dois muito mais do que gostaria ou seria prudente. Ele havia prometido que depois do que ocorrera com Trowa, não deixaria ou permitiria que alguém o descontrolasse ou fizesse entregar-se, tornando-o frágil e patético. Mas o chinês e o americano aos poucos romperam a sua barreira e, inconscientemente, o envolveram em uma rede de sedução construída por ambos, que quando percebeu já estava apaixonado por eles e muito confuso por tudo. Mas o que realmente importava era que ele havia entregado de livre vontade seu amor, nunca declarado nem vocalizado, mas sentido pelos dois homens com quem compartilhava aquela cama a sua frente.

Mexeu suavemente no cabelo do chinês e seus dedos deslizaram por eles, seu coração bateu forte por aquela experiência. Wufei estava aparentemente tão frágil e entregue a sua enfermidade, que quem o visse, naquele momento, duvidaria que um dia fora um piloto gundam. O piloto de Nataku. Mas o japonês sabia que aquela aparência era falsa e que por detrás de toda aquela febre, continha um homem forte que estava lutando bravamente para se recuperar e sair daquele estado humilhante.

E novamente o vazio apertou o seu peito; quando tudo voltasse ao normal Wufei estaria definitivamente fora de sua vida. Seria apenas Duo e ele. E uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente…

E Duo?

Como tudo iria ficar agora?

Um movimento mais forte, junto a um gemido baixo, surgiu e retirou-o de suas divagações e o levou novamente a encarar o rosto do chinês. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, fora apenas um efeito colateral das drogas, mas parecia que não estava tendo um sono calmo. Observou a movimentação de seu peito e percebeu que ainda estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

Procurou o termômetro e verificou novamente a sua temperatura. A febre ainda estava presente e aquilo não era normal, para quem estava sendo medicado com altas doses de remédio. Olhou em seu relógio e ainda faltava algum tempo para a próxima dose, então, resolveu esperar. Sally havia informado que a recuperação teria que ocorrer em 48 horas ou no máximo 72, senão providências mais drásticas seriam postas em prática. Mas também havia informado que a febre apenas começaria a diminuir quando a infecção começasse a enfraquecer. Mas parecia que não estava ocorrendo nas primeiras 24 horas do tratamento iniciado.

Suspirou exausto, pôs o termômetro sobre a mesa de cabeceira e saiu do quarto. Não podia fazer nada pelo chinês naquele momento, mesmo querendo. Eles tinham que dar tempo para que o organismo dele reagisse e lutasse contra à infecção, sozinho, ou até que aquelas porcarias médicas surtissem efeito.

Sentou-se sobre o futon ao lado de Duo e o observou. Mais uma vez a pergunta sem resposta ecoou solitária…

"E Duo?"

Com quem o americano ficaria? Ou ficaria com os dois separadamente? Ou se ficaria com um dos dois? Não sabia a resposta de nenhuma daquelas perguntas, mas tinha a total certeza de uma única coisa: ele não iria abrir mão do americano.

E duvidava que Wufei também o fizesse.

Ainda olhando para o rosto adormecido, se permitiu sorrir minimamente. Daquela vez, não abriria a mão do americano, como fora capaz de fazer quando todo o envolvimento entre eles começou. Naquela época, achou realmente que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao renunciar Duo para Wufei. Não havia sido fácil falar para o chinês que deixaria o americano livre para ele, mas mesmo assim o fez. Ele amava Duo, esse era um fato incontestável. E outro fato era que queria o americano perto. Tão perto quanto estava agora e por um tempo indeterminável.

Permitiu que sua mão encontrasse a face inerte e a acariciasse com uma insuspeita delicadeza. Seu coração reagiu batendo forte. Retirou uma longa mecha castanha que desprendia da trança e tentava beijar-lhe a boca. Fazendo inveja a mecha de cabelo, foi ele quem beijou os lábios rubros, deitando-se ao lado do amante. Uma mão forte circundou sua cintura fazendo com que seus corpos se unissem e Heero adormeceu. Dormiu sentindo o calor da respiração do namorado batendo em seus lábios e totalmente entregue àquele abraço.

Acordou assustado com o barulho forte. Olhou ao redor e na penumbra viu um dos bancos da bancada da cozinha caído ao chão. Seus olhos sem compreender direito o que estava acontecendo, percorreu o perímetro ao redor e encontrou o chinês maldizendo algo enquanto passava a mão no local da perna que havia dado de encontro com a peça de madeira. Primeiramente, sentiu um alívio percorrer a sua razão por ver o outro de pé, depois permitiu que Wufei soubesse de sua presença no local.

- Não era para estar fora da cama, Chang. – Seu tom de alerta pela observação ecoou pela sala silenciosa e atingiu os ouvidos do outro com surpresa.

Wufei virou-se, imediatamente, depois que conseguiu distinguir de quem era a voz. Não era para aquele sujeito estar ali na sua casa! Duo ele entendia; apesar de não concordar, o tinha visto deitado ao seu lado quando levantara, mas Heero era impossível. Levou sua mão até os olhos e os apertou com força. Aquilo era apenas mais uma de seus delírios, assim como os outros que teve com o japonês quando estava altamente febril e antes do americano o socorrer. Heero jamais estaria ali, não depois de tudo que ocorreu entre eles. O outro era tão arrogante quanto ele e não daria o braço a torcer em admitir um erro. Não acreditara que aquele era realmente o Heero.

- Não era para você esta aqui, Yuy. – Não conseguiu ignorar aquela figura e respondeu para saber se estava ficando louco ou não. Esperava realmente que não estivesse falando com uma alucinação febril.

- Estou aqui auxiliando o Duo, porque sozinho não iria conseguir cuidar de você do jeito que estava cansado. – ele viu um ar de uma falsa superioridade naqueles olhos encobertos pela falta de iluminação ou ele estava vendo uma expressão de falso abandono em seu rosto? Na verdade, o japonês não sabia dizer – E um dos meus companheiros está precisando de cuidados e tratamento médico. – Aquelas palavras soaram de uma forma compreensível para seus ouvidos, mas não sabia como o outro a havia entendido, pois o chinês virou-se no momento em que terminou de ouvi-la e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

Ele simplesmente agradeceu por não estar louco e por aquela imagem ser real. Compreendia as palavras ditas. Se fosse Heero que estivesse em seu lugar, também estaria deitado sobre o sofá da casa do japonês para ajudar não somente Duo, mas a um ex-companheiro.

- O que você quer? – Ouviu a pergunta assim que chegou à cozinha.

- Tenho sede. – Ele ouviu o outro levantar-se rapidamente e, quando deu por si, o japonês já estava a sua frente, pegando um copo e o servindo com água fresca. Sem que percebesse, seus dedos tocaram a mão do outro.

- Você não estar recuperado, Chang. Sua temperatura ainda está elevada, não pode ficar gastando energia desnecessariamente. Quando quiser algo, apenas peça. – Pegou novamente o corpo e o pôs na pia.

Ambos saíram do local e se encaminharem para o quarto, seus olhos azuis apenas o observavam a dois passos atrás de distância. Se algo acontecesse, ele estaria ali. Olhou mais uma vez seu relógio e ainda faltava uma hora e meia até a dose do antibiótico e do antitérmico. Ao ver o chinês deitar-se, voltou à sala e começou com o seu relatório.

Um som estranho soou, se fazendo notar pelo japonês, que novamente despertava em um sobressalto. Era o som do alarme do seu celular avisando que estava na hora de administrar os medicamentos em Wufei. Levantou-se e, em passos largos, se dirigiu ao outro recinto. Pegou os remédios na cômoda em frente à cama e separou a dose certa. Ao aproximar-se, reparou que Wufei não estava bem: seu rosto estava completamente suado e avermelhado, seu corpo tremia em espasmos involuntários. Tentou acordá-lo, sem fazer barulho para não despertar o Duo, mas Wufei não despertou. Tentou dar pequenos tapas em seu rosto e, depois de algum tempo, observou que despertara letargicamente e com dificuldade.

Aquilo não era uma reação normal. Não para um simples sintoma de infecção.

Passou seus braços por trás do corpo de Wufei, o abraçando e o levantando de modo que o chinês ficasse em uma posição que conseguisse engolir os comprimidos, o que o outro fez com uma grande dificuldade mesmo com a grande quantidade de água que tentava engolir.

Heero o deitou sobre a cama e mediu sua temperatura. A mesma se encontrava absurdamente alta. Aquilo não podia continuar, teria que fazer algo. Se continuasse daquela forma, o risco do chinês ter uma convulsão febril era alto. O japonês retirou o restante das roupas do outro, assim como a sua camisa e calça, ficando apenas com sua boxer negra. Novamente, passou seus braços sob o outro e o retirou da cama com dificuldade. Wufei chegou a reclamar e a protestar dentro de seus delírios febris, mas nada adiantou ou interrompeu a sua pequena viagem.

Caminharam por poucos metros até ao banheiro. Em todo o caminho, Heero sentia o calor absurdo do corpo de Wufei sobre sua pele. Com uma única mão, o japonês abriu o chuveiro e ambos sentiram a água morna caindo sobre eles, os resfriando.

Wufei não se sentia confortável dentro daqueles braços e com a água miseravelmente fria que caía sobre si e tocava em sua pele quente. Seu queixo batia, sentia frio; seu corpo arrepiava e tremia involuntariamente. Tentou sair dali; com a pouca energia que restava, tentou empurrar o outro, mas o que recebeu em reação ao seu gesto foi um pequeno enlace em sua cintura e um aperto mais forte em um de seus braços. E, daquela forma, não conseguiu mais encontrar um espaço para provocar qualquer alavanca e fazer com que Heero o deixasse em paz.

Heero sentia o corpo trêmulo de Wufei dentro de seu abraço forte. Aos poucos, sentiu a resistência e a contrariedade do chinês ir desaparecendo e se entregando ao bem estar que o resfriamento estava lhe proporcionando. Lentamente, retirou seu cabelo molhado de seus olhos azuis e pode observar com mais clareza a fase plácida do outro a sua frente e, finalmente, a apreensão de seu peito se abrandou. Apertou o seu enlace sobre o corpo forte mais debilitado e seu coração disparou relembrando seu verdadeiro sentimento quando sentiu a cabeça do chinês apoiar sobre o seu ombro totalmente entregue a ele.

Se alguém o perguntasse, não saberia responder exatamente por quanto tempo permaneceu debaixo daquele chuveiro junto a Wufei. Seria capaz apenas de informar que quando colocou o rapaz sobre a cama, a sua temperatura já estava perto do aceitável e que todos os seus dedos estavam enrugados e esbranquiçados. Cobriu seu ex-amante com um leve lençol e depois que vestiu algumas roupas que encontrou no armário do chinês, voltou a puxar a cadeira que estava logo atrás de si para perto da cama e sentou-se olhando diretamente para a face harmoniosa do chinês.

Com seu coração apertado pela apreensão e por todos os tipos de sentimentos reprimidos pelo agora ex-amante, não resistindo aos seus instintos tocou o rosto de beleza forte e que ele sabia muito bem reconhecer cada uma de suas linhas.

Seu coração voltou a bater forte, somente por aquele ato. Teria que fazer alguma coisa para acabar com aquilo, acabar com aquele sentimento tão forte que sentia. De alguma forma, teria que matar uma de suas fontes de vida e energia. Apesar de estar envolto aos seus pensamentos e com o intenso olhar sobre Wufei, ele pôde ouvir a movimentação do americano na sala e logo ele estava ali no quarto, com seus olhos raros e ainda nublados pelo sono sendo depositados sobre o amante enfermo.

- Aconteceu algo? – Duo com os olhos confusos por ver Wufei disposto sobre a cama sem uma camisa e totalmente diferente da forma que o havia deixado antes de dormir. Levou sua mão até o pescoço do outro e sentiu que a febre finalmente havia cedido. - Você já deu os remédios. – aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta apenas uma constatação pelo efeito surgido. – Hee, vá descansar um pouco você esta a quase 48h acordado e amanhã terá uma reunião importante. Eu já descansei um pouco, posso ficar com ele agora.

- Ele está tendo uma reação fora do habitual. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer tendo os orbes violetas penetrando em seus olhos. – Eu não preciso ir dormir. Alguém tem que ficar em alerta para depois passar o relatório a Sally.

- Mas... - iria tentar argumentar, porém, calou-se. Heero iria ficar ali até quando julgasse necessário e ninguém o convenceria do contrario, nem ele mesmo.

O americano observou a forma com que o outro olhava para o chinês e naquele momento também pôde constatar o porquê do japonês não sair do lado dele. Aquela era a única forma de contato físico e emocional que Wufei e ele se permitiriam depois do suposto rompimento. Os seus egos e orgulhos nunca afirmariam que um sentia a falta do outro, e Heero nunca iria confessar em alta voz que realmente estava cuidando de seu amante porque queria ou porque se preocupava, era mais cômodo afirmar que estava apenas cumprindo com a sua lealdade a um companheiro de luta. E com aquela constatação, apenas sorriu para o amante.

Sua mão passeou pelo espaço vazio ao seu lado na esperança de encontrá-lo ao seu lado. E um sorriso confiante surgiu quando encontrou corpo estendido ao seu alcance. Abrindo lentamente seus olhos encontraram a imagem adormecida do amante. Um retrato lindo. Uma linda e forte figura que demonstrava uma falsa tranquilidade. Totalmente falsa, porque, mesmo dormindo, Heero apresentava uma pequena linha de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas.

E em um ato totalmente automático e involuntário, levou seus lábios aos do amante, encostando-os em um delicado e suave beijo. Um leve roçar que teve o poder de retirar, pelo menos por aqueles segundos, o sonho ruim.

Com uma visível saudade nos olhos, observou cada linha da face do homem diante de si com uma indescritível paixão. Levando sua mão até o rosto de Heero, seus dedos percorreram com leveza e suavidade cada centímetro, dando ao japonês um delicado prazer.

Um toque suave que percorria a linha do nariz até o queixo. Delineava os lábios. Descia pelo maxilar. E não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o amado tão entregue as suas carícias. Aquele ato involuntário apenas atiçava a sua vontade de permanecer ali, na frente do japonês, demonstrando todo o seu amor sem dizer uma única palavra.

A preguiça foi expulsa de seu corpo ao espreguiçar com uma lentidão infantil. E dentro deste pequeno momento, seu corpo foi enlaçado e um pequeno resmungo adormecido soou em seus ouvidos. Um leve "Bom dia!" escapou baixo de seus lábios e um sorriso foi feito sobre os olhos fechados pelo carinho recebido em sua nuca. Um resmungo sonolento surgiu, o impedindo de se afastar do corpo encaixado ao seu.

Os olhos violetas abriram, logo depois de voltarem a adormecer e caíram sobre o relógio do telefone e este informava que ainda faltava algum tempo antes da nova dose dos remédios. E com aquela nova informação, aninhou-se novamente ao corpo quente de Heero e entregou-se.

Daquela vez, quando acordou já se sentia melhor, sua cabeça não estava latejando tão fortemente como antes. Seu peito respirava mais tranquilamente e livremente e a dor também havia diminuído. Com o quarto ainda em meia penumbra, olhou ao seu redor e seus olhos procuraram aqueles com quem havia sonhado. Nenhum deles estava presente ao seu lado. Seu peito se afligiu na possibilidade de todas as suas lembranças serem falsas ou fruto de algum delírio. Mas o som baixo de uma música vindo da sala dizia que não estava ficando louco, pelo menos, não naquele momento.

E, pelo som pesado que ecoava, apenas podia ser alguém em especial; um ser que ele estava sentindo a falta há alguns dias. A visão que teve realmente fez seu corpo se aquecer pela saudade. Duo sentado no chão displicentemente vendo a TV enquanto bebia um refrigerante e comia alguma porcaria amarela de aparência superficial.

- Eu já te disse que esta porcaria ainda vai acabar com o seu estômago, mas você não escuta, não é? - Parado no batente da porta entre a sala e o pequeno corredor, o moreno viu o outro o olhar com incredulidade ao vê-lo ali.

- E você não era para estar de pé depois de tudo que passou. Você ainda não está recuperado, senhor Chang. - O ar de deboche se misturava ao brincalhão que se juntava a uma real preocupação. O homem sem blusa observou detalhadamente o tórax do outro ao vê-lo se abaixando e sentando ao seu lado sobre o piso de madeira.

- Já estou melhor. – O moreno ainda podia sentir dores e uma leve sensação de fraqueza percorrendo o seu corpo, nada que alguns dias de trabalho não resolvessem. Olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas, ainda preocupados e nitidamente cansados, lamentou-se por ter ficado doente por causa de um motivo tão ridículo e ainda por cima ter dado um visível trabalho ao outro. - Quantos dias? – a pergunta foi dirigida de uma forma solene, quase formal demais para os dois amantes presentes.

- No total, cinco. – e a expressão que recebera por aquela informação foi de incredulidade.

Ele havia ficado cinco dias naquela situação de total enfermidade e aos cuidados dos outros dois. Aquilo era humilhante. Não gostava de ter ninguém cuidando de si, mesmo que uma destas pessoas fosse seu atual namorado e o outro seu recente ex-amante. A humilhação piorou ao ter esta constatação e pelas lembranças de ter Heero ao seu lado.

- Deixe de pensar nas besteiras que estão surgindo aí nesta mente cheia de códigos éticos. - A mão quente que tocou a sua no momento que surgiram as palavras, o retiram por completo da sua linha de pensamento. – Heero ficou ao seu lado porque era o único lugar que ele queria e deveria estar. – o toque quente tornou-se uma carícia firme sobre a sua mão dando-lhe a certeza e a confirmação de sua afirmação.

O carinho desencadeou um sentimento há algum tempo negligenciado: a saudade. Retirando a imagem do japonês que surgiu em sua mente, permitiu que a falta do carinho do americano emergisse.

Ele tinha saudades dele, a mais de uma semana que não falava ou o sentia. Que não prestava atenção em seu sorriso, ou decorava pela enésima vez cada linha de seu rosto bonito. Perdido dentro daqueles olhos selvagens e das sensações nada inocentes, permitiu que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, fazendo com que o outro retribuísse de uma linda forma, encostando seus lábios rosados nos seus, suavemente lhe transmitindo calor. Por um breve momento, a sua consciência voltou lembrando-se do seu estado.

- Duo, não é prudente e nem será saudável para você. Infecção, lembre-se. – Moveu os lábios sobre o outro para permitir que a razão fosse expressa. Mas como resistir quando tudo o que você quer e deseja é mergulhar de cabeça nas sensações que aquela boca lhe provocaria. Somente por sentir a sua textura, a sua maciez, o seu hálito, o seu desejo estava quase no limite

- Quem disse que me importo com estas coisas. – e assim que ouviu as palavras sobre o seu rosto quente sentiu seu corpo se aquecer também ao receber o peso do outro se sentando sobre seus quadris. Duo retribuía e demonstrava a sua própria saudade. – senti falta dessa boca...- o amante sussurrou a milímetros de distância e quando mais ansiava por beijá-lo, o americano avançou sobre ela retirando de forma impudica todo o seu ar e deixando apenas a sua lascividade e seu carinho.

Não resistindo a aquela sensação, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, enquanto suas línguas matavam a necessidade acumulada, foi enlaçar a cintura do rapaz acima, apertando-o contra seu corpo em um abraço possessivo. Suas mãos passearam sobre as costas fortes, fazendo-as se enroscarem a trança, subindo lentamente até encontrar os fios finos da nuca delicada e, ao sentir seus dedos acariciando-os, não pode evitar que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Ao término do beijo, fitou a fase corada perdida dentro de seus próprios desejos e necessidades, com o seu coração sôfrego pelas constantes e intensas batidas.

A mão forte e necessitada acariciou seu rosto, deixando ali uma sensibilidade e uma doçura imprópria para ambos. Dentro daquela sensação forte que nascia em seu peito, permitiu a evolução de um sentimento natural que já conhecia muito bem, mas que pouco dizia ou vocalizava.

- Senti saudades. – o sorriso quase infantil que viu surgir a sua frente tornou-se mais um beijo feroz a sua boca, engolindo cada palavra dita.

- Sentiu minha falta, apenas por um único motivo... - a face angelical expressada anteriormente deu lugar a uma demoníaca no momento que uma interrogação surgiu no rosto chinês. Aproximando seus corpos, sussurrou no seu ouvido seus risos provocantes. – porque eu deixo você meter em mim. - a fala sensual precedeu uma mordida em seu lóbulo.

- Não é pelo mesmo motivo que você sente a minha falta? – Respondeu da mesma forma baixa sobre a pele alva do pescoço longo do outro, e recebeu uma alta gargalha como resposta. Um riso que estremeceu seu corpo.

Duo e seus risos e sorrisos únicos que o desestabilizava sempre. Todas as vezes que os via e os ouvia, sentia a força de seu sentimento por ele, e lhe mostrava porque havia se apaixonado desesperadamente pelo rapaz de olhos violetas. Uma risada que trazia paz ao seu coração e felicidade para sua alma. Duo era a sua alma, enquanto Heero sempre fora o seu corpo. E quando percebeu isso, pensou que nunca mais conseguiria se separar deles, pois alma e corpo não viviam separadamente, eles eram um só para todo sempre. Era pelo menos o que dizia o seu coração, mas agora notava que sua teoria era somente uma necessidade de justificar a sua paixão, pois naquele momento e nos demais que ainda viriam, teria ao alcance de suas mãos somente a sua alma.

- Não. Eu sinto sua falta porque sou completamente louco por você. – e novamente o sorriso desestabilizador surgiu aquecendo o seu peito junto a aquelas fortes palavras. – mas você só quer saber do Heero. - O breve e debochado bico de rejeição desapareceu ao ver os olhos decepcionados de Wufei. – Você irá me dizer o que aconteceu entre vocês? – a pergunta era nítida e não havia como o chinês escapar dela. A forma como o Duo a fizera era como se o outro não houvesse escolha, a não ser respondê-la.

- Pergunte ao Yuy. – O rosto forte expressou uma raiva contida durante aqueles momentos de prazer.

- Eu já perguntei. – A curiosidade do americano de entender o que havia acontecido era nítida dentro do brilho dos olhos violetas.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- Que não sabia. Que não entendeu o motivo de você tê-lo atacado. – A incompreensão na voz refletia-se na expressão do rapaz sentado sobre o colo do chinês. Duo havia visto a real e total falta de entendimento em Heero na manhã do dia anterior quando fez a mesma pergunta e tiveram a mesma conversa, só que em vez de estar sentado sobre o japonês estava deitado sobre ele e ambos em cima do futon do chinês.

- Típico do Yuy. Entender somente o que ele quer compreender. – Wufei virou-se na tentativa de que Duo não visse a sua expressão de desolação que não conseguia conter todas as vezes que se lembrava do fato ocorrido. E ela repetia e repetia constantemente sem a sua menor vontade.

- Então, me conta você, porque também quero entender, Fei. Eu o ouvi contar a versão dele, agora quero saber a sua. – O americano segurou em sua nuca e direcionou a sua cabeça a voltar a fitá-lo.

- O que ele contou? – a pergunta surgiu involuntariamente no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.

- Que vocês estavam bem. Que você foi para a casa dele e que pegou chuva no caminho. Que jantaram juntos, depois assistiram um filme. Que teve que interromper para poder atender a chamada de trabalho do Trowa. E depois que vocês transaram. – Na simples menção ou nome do amigo de olhos verdes, observou o chinês contorcer minimamente, mas continuou: – E que depois você perdeu a razão inexplicavelmente o acusando de algo, de ele ainda ter um romance com o Tro. Isso é apenas insegurança sua. - Duo passou sua mão novamente sobre a face rígida do outro em um carinho explícito para acalmá-lo. Ele queria entender direito o que havia acontecido para poder consertar o mais rápido possível. Não iria ficar sem os dois homens de sua vida por causa de um mal entendido. Observou a dúvida, o receio e uma leve vergonha surgir naqueles olhos duros. Ele apenas esperou o próprio tempo de Wufei lhe dizer o que havia acontecido.

- Eu apenas não vou continuar com alguém que não me respeita. – O chinês conseguiu dizer depois de algum tempo sentindo, o calor do corpo impaciente do outro.

- Não acredito que o Hee tenha agido dessa forma. – Sua mão continuava a acariciar levemente a face contrariada a sua frente.

- Se não acredita, então por que me perguntou? Eu te respondi o que aconteceu, ele me desrespeitou e isso eu não vou admitir. – Replicou com a sensação de estar sendo interrogado da pior forma possível. Seu peito inexplicavelmente começou a ter dificuldade de recolher o ar em volta.

- Calma, Fei. Me conta como foi isso. – Observou cautelosamente a expressão do chinês ficar ainda mais contrariada, se é que isso fosse possível. Mas não desistiria em saber o que havia acontecido. Fitou-o com mais força, agarrando a face do chinês com suas mãos, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. E lá viu algo que reconheceu e, por um instante, entendeu. – Tem haver com o Trowa, não é? - Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, mas uma confirmação pelo sentimento que havia visto nos olhos de Wufei. Medo de ser trocado. E seu coração se apertou ao ver um menear de cabeça confirmando.

- Ele o chamou. - Ao ver a falta de entendimento do americano, continuou, mesmo sentindo um constrangimento absurdo em seu peito. – Ele chamou o Barton quando estávamos na cama. – de repente a luz surgiu na face do outro em entendimento. Inesperadamente, Duo gargalhou como nunca.

O americano riu alto, de uma forma que seus olhos lacrimejaram. Então, aquele era o motivo. Um motivo tolo e, até mesmo banal, mas altamente contornável para o seu alívio pessoal. Mas entendia a reação do chinês, provavelmente teria agido e reagido de forma semelhante. Mas, com toda a certeza, depois refletiria, contornaria e conversaria com Heero. Mas o orgulho do rapaz chinês não permitiria isso. Wufei fora humilhado, terrivelmente humilhado, e reagiu como uma bomba nuclear jogando toda a sua carga negativa represada para fora. Ele viu a insatisfação surgir no outro e a raiva tomando conta de seu corpo o movendo e tentando sair daquele local onde estava confortavelmente localizado.

- Calma, Fei. Me desculpe. – Duo prendeu suas pernas em torno da cintura do outro, limitando seus movimentos e o forçando a ficar no local. – Eu te entendo, apenas reagi desta forma porque eu te amo e amo este teu jeito enfezado de ser. Alias, eu amo vocês dois e a simples possibilidade te não tê-los mais junto a mim, estava me deixando louco. – o rapaz trançado depositou de leve um beijo em sua face. – Como disse, entendo o que você deve ter passado, mas você tem que contar para o Heero, quando ele souber vai se desculpar. Provavelmente, foi apenas um ato falho, porque ele estava falando com o Trowa anteriormente.

- Você é tão inocente às vezes, Duo. A sua vontade de que tudo continue da mesma forma está vendando os seus olhos. Yuy ainda sente algo pelo Barton, eu sempre soube disso, e agora tenho a confirmação. E não vou mais me humilhar a continuar junto a ele. Eu não preciso disso ou dele, eu tenho... – o americano escutou a conclusão lógica e ilógica que a razão do amante havia formulado. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, até poderia ser correta, mas se tratando de Heero Yuy, com toda a certeza era improvável. Percebeu que o outro apenas tinha dado uma pausa no que ainda tinha para falar, e sentindo suas mãos segurarem a suas com força, ficou calado. – Eu tenho você.

Aquela declaração seria algo muito especial se não fosse pelo momento delicado que estavam. Seu coração batia tão intensamente por tê-la ouvido que não conseguiu deixar de agradecê-lo com mais um beijo. No entanto, ao terminá-lo, sentiu que não havia consertado nada.

- Você me tem e terá por muito tempo. Eu te amo sinceramente e sei que você é apaixonado por mim. Mas eu quero que você tenha uma única certeza em relação ao Heero: ele te ama. Da mesma forma que eu te amo. Então, deixe esta besteira de que ele ainda sente algo mais intenso do que uma forte amizade pelo Trowa. Relaxe, porque senão tudo o que construímos pode se acabar, Fei. E somente pelo ciúme que você sente. – As mãos fortes permaneciam sobre o corpo do outro na tentativa de fazê-lo entender. – Converse com ele. Eu terei que viajar amanhã para L2, como estava programado, mas eu queria muito que tudo estivesse resolvido quando voltasse.

O semblante fechado a sua frente demonstrava que as coisas entre aqueles dois não se resolveriam tão facilmente. Teria que fazer algo mais forte. O jovem de olhos violetas seria capaz até mesmo de implorar para não perder o que tinham. Nunca em sua vida tivera tanto, fosse carinho ou amor, nunca havia se sentido amado como sentia o amor daqueles dois. Não iria permitir que lhe privassem dele e destruíssem a forte relação e cumplicidade que tinham. Encostando sua testa na do outro permitiu que Wufei recebesse todo o seu temor.

- Não me deixe ficar entre vocês para depois fazer uma escolha... porque não vou fazer isto. Converse com o Heero, se acertem, por favor. Não me deixem... se você me ama... Faça por mim Fei.

E, dentro daquele momento, o silêncio entre eles se intensificou os unindo ainda mais. Duo havia dado a última cartada. Tudo dependeria somente dos outros homens agora.

-ºººxxxººº-

Continua...

* * *

**_Notas:_**

No capítulo passado eu fiz uma enquete para poder dar um nome ao gatinho do Duo. E esta enquete foi postada com a permissão da querida Cristal na comunidade YW.

Bom, agradeço a todas as meninas que deram sua sugestão de nome e que depois votaram.

Muito Obrigado! ^^

Bom só que teve um pequeno problema… a Kya é lerda e lesada. Eu perdi o papel onde estava todos os votos.

Mas como eu me lembrava de alguns nomes... eu escolhi um. E esta escolha não foi fácil.

O pequeno animal foi batizado de Duolove. E a madrinha é a Cristal Samejima.

Meninas não fiquem triste ou magoadas comigo... me perdõem. Mas tive que dar um nome ao bichano e como a Cris foi quem iniciou toda a pesquisa...

Juro que dá próxima... minha lerdeza não irá imperar. Mas agradeço a todas vcs.

Beijinhos da garota retardada e até o próximo cap. XDD


End file.
